pertes et fracas
by juju62
Summary: Piégée dans son passé, Clarke ne peut aller de l'avant, même si une rencontre la fait espérer. Mais c'était sans compter sur son traumatisme, qui lui revient à ce moment-là, avec pertes et fracas.


Premier os pour moi sur the 100. même premier os tout court. soyez indulgents.

* * *

\- dure journée ?

\- c'est le fait que je regarde mon verre, la tête à même le bar ou que justement je boive à 3h de l'après midi qui vous fait dire ça ?

-j'ai déjà vu pire ici. Rit-il. Mais vous répondez toujours à une question par une question ?

\- que je dise oui ou non, vous aurez votre réponse, n'est ce pas ? Sourit-elle.

\- d'accord vous m'avez bien eu. Un autre ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant enfin finir son verre

\- nope, elle soupira, juste un alors.

\- quoi qu'il se passe, tout peut toujours s'arranger

\- je viens de perdre un de mes patients. Le barman se figea

\- oh euh, désolé

\- il avait 4 ans, l'âge de ma fille. Même sans ça, je sais que cela aurait été difficile. Elle vida son verre d'une traite et le barman le lui remplit de suite. Elle le regarda étonnée et honteuse.

\- pour moi. Désolé encore.

\- j'ai choisi la pédiatrie comme spécialité. Je savais que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, en tout cas quand il y aurait des petits comme lui. Mais, bref…. Elle s'essuya les yeux, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait.

\- pédiatre hein ? Je vous envie, vous savez. Enfin, les médecins en général. Il se gratta la tête, essayant d'agencer ces propos. Même s'ils vous arrivent, comme dans le cas présent de perdre un patient, vous avez dédié votre vie à faire le bien, à rendre les gens, pas heureux, mais à faire en sorte qu'ils aillent mieux.

\- même si on annonce aussi des mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- autant savoir et profiter des derniers instants comme bon nous semble que de partir sans rien n'avoir préparé et blesser encore plus nos proches.

\- vous devriez dire ça à votre médecin, je crois qu'il serait d'accord avec vous

\- à vous également, les enfants. Notre avenir. Vous en prenez soin dès le départ. C'est grâce à ça que le monde tourne peut-être plus rond, non ?

\- plus rond, hein ? Elle sourit. On essaye en tout cas. Clarke, dit-elle en tendant la main

\- Murphy, un plaisir.

\- bonjour, dit alors une femme en apparaissant à ses côtés.

\- waouh, dit Clarke en se retournant vers elle. Puis elle se reprit, l'avait-elle dit tout haut ou ses pensées se reflétaient un peu trop sur son visage, se demanda-t-elle quand elle vit le sourire de la jeune femme. Elle s'en fichait, elle avait déjà oublié de réfléchir

\- je vous paye un verre ? demanda la beauté en face d'elle

\- euh, Clarke se racla la gorge et regarda son verre encore plein.

\- pas un souci. Dit la femme en le buvant à sa place, puis elle fit signe au barman pour qu'il les resserve. Clarke sourit les joues rouges. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était dû à l'alcool ou à la jeune femme et elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle et vit que celle-ci non plus, ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle but son verre d'une traite, et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

\- waouh, répéta Clarke, ne la quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

\- c'est une invitation, lui dit alors Murphy

\- une invitation ? Murphy la regarda ahuri mais sourit gentiment.

\- c'est une habituée, et c'est bien la première fois que je la vois faire ça.

\- pardon ? Est-ce qu'il insinuait bien, ce qu'elle avait compris ? Non, je ne … elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait faire ça, ce n'était pas son genre, mais depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, n'était-ce pas la solution ? Cela l'aiderait peut-être à aller de l'avant, à oublier pour un temps son passé et son petit patient. Cette jeune femme l'aiderait peut-être à aller mieux, enfin, juste assez pour rentrer chez elle.

\- je suis sûr que ce n'est pas votre genre, dit Murphy, mais décompresser aide. Aucune attache, rien à redouter, le relâchement complet, juste pour aller mieux. Et si ça marche, tant mieux. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, les toilettes sont propres et avec verrou. Rit-il. Pas la première, ni la dernière fois.D'un côté vu le calme aujourd'hui, vous ne risquez rien

\- je ne… elle se leva, but son verre et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle savait que c'était la somme de tous ce qui s'était passé ainsi que l'alcool qui la poussait à faire ça. Mais elle ne pouvait détacher de sa mémoire les yeux de la jeune femme. Un vert émeraude du plus bel effet.

Elle la retrouva alors appuyée contre le lavabo. Oh mon dieu, qu'elle était belle. En plus de ses yeux magnifiques, ses pommettes hautes, sa fine taille, ses cheveux. Elle était …

\- parfaite. Clarke se stoppa quand elle s'entendit parler et quand elle la vit rire

\- merci. Dit-elle et elle se jeta sur elle.

Clarke surprise, ne put bouger mais dès que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, elle n'en avait plus l'intention. Sauf quand celle-ci prit les choses en mains et la colla au mur. Clarke ne se laissa pas faire et inversa les positions et c'est elle qui préféra lui donner en premier ce qu'elle désirait.

\- oh putain, l'entendit-elle dire. Clarke sourit et continua ce qu'elle lui faisait mais quand celle-ci voulut lui soulever son t-shirt, elle se figea un instant et recula en 4ème vitesse.

\- désolée, je dois y aller

\- quoi ? dit-elle perdue, avant de voir Clarke s'enfuir. Elle reboutonna vite fait ses vêtements et sortit.

\- qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Lui demanda Murphy étonné après avoir vu Clarke sortir précipitamment

\- elle est où ?

\- partie. Il la vit courir vers la sortie. Lexa attend.

\- merde, merde, merde, dit-elle en claquant la tête contre le volant. Et merde, dit-elle de nouveau en voyant l'heure, elle allait être en retard. Elle démarra en trombe et à ce moment-là, la vit sortir du bar, la cherchant. Celle-ci la vit et s'arrêta tout en la regardant. Clarke passa devant elle, honteuse. Désolée, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- alors ? demanda Murphy

\- alors quoi ? Je suis là, non ? dit-elle en sortant de la monnaie

\- laisse c'est pour moi. Je ne t'avais jamais vu faire ça.

\- la ferme

\- c'est la poitrine ou les yeux

\- la ferme, dit-elle en souriant

\- la poitrine alors

\- il n'y a que les mecs pour penser ça. Allez, j'y vais…

\- première fois qu'elle venait ici, Lexa, et sûrement dernière fois, rit-il

\- et ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne …

\- ne t'attend pas à la retrouver ici demain, ni les jours suivants.

\- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- mais bien sûr. Allez va chercher ton petit, pour une fois que tu peux aller le chercher, tu vas être en retard.

\- mais non, il est… et merde, il était déjà 15h50. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Je vais être en retard. Je te revaudrais ça

\- j'espère bien. Envoies toute l'équipe, au moins je serais largement remboursé pour aujourd'hui

\- ah ah, très drôle. Je leur en parlerais, à plus

\- à plus. Il la vit partir et se tourna vers sa femme. Tu ne dis rien surtout

\- quoi moi ? Jamais, dit Emori

\- c'est déjà fait ?

\- fallait me le dire avant

\- ils sont tous au courant ?

\- avec Octavia, quelle question, mais sinon voir Lexa et cette femme

\- Clarke

\- c'est surprenant

\- qui ne voudrait pas d'elles sérieusement ? Murphy réagit alors à ce qu'il venait de dire quand il reçut le torchon que sa femme lui jeta. Emori, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il rit quand même quand elle retourna dans le bureau. Jalouse, cria-t-il. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, ne t'inquiète pas. Même pas la grande Lexa Woods.

\- et la bimbo blonde au gros sein ?

\- ça je ne sais pas, je ne peux rien promettre. Je plaisante, chérie, je plaisante. Dit-il en voyant sa tête.

Elle arriva juste à temps ou au moins pas assez en retard pour qu'on le remarque. Quand elle vit son petit courir vers elle, elle sourit plus que jamais

\- maman, tu es venue

-je t'avais dit que je viendrais non ?

\- si, dit Aden. Trop content. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Alors bonhomme bien ta journée ?

\- oui, me suis bien amusé. Elle rit devant son air. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. A demain Madi, dit-il en se retournant vers une de ses camarades.

\- à demain Aden

Lexa se retourna pour voir qui était l'amie de son fils. Quand elle se figea en reconnaissant qui était avec elle.

\- impossible. Dit-elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement, son fils attrapa sa veste et tira. Elle se tourna vers lui inquiète. Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

\- maman est là

\- quoi ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, attrapant encore le regard de la mère de Madi, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Puis trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Costia

\- ça va mon cœur, dit-elle en l'embrassant effrontément. Surprise, Lexa ne bougea pas.

\- maman, dit Aden

\- ça va mon chou ? demanda Costia

\- oui mais…

\- que fais-tu là Costia ? Je t'ai dit que je venais le chercher. Tu n'as plus le droit de faire ce que tu veux.

\- c'est mon fils aussi.

\- arrête pas maintenant, pas ici. dit Lexa en lui prenant le bras. Viens Aden. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main, on va manger une glace, je dois parler à ta mère

\- oui, dit-il, enthousiaste même si Lexa voyait que c'était une façade. Même s'il était petit, il voyait qu'il y avait un souci avec ses mères.

\- je te suis Lexa, pas la peine de faire un esclandre ici.

\- bien, dit-elle en la lâchant. Lexa en partant, regarda alors derrière elle, et la mère de Madi. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Lexa pouvait lire dans ses yeux la honte pour ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, et la colère. Surprise, Lexa la regarda un peu mieux mais elle ne la vit que prendre sa petite dans ses bras et partir.

\- c'est ta nouvelle conquête ? Demanda Costia quand ils arrivèrent au glacier et que finalement Aden préféra aller jouer dans la zone enfant après sa glace.

\- je n'ai jamais eu de "nouvelle conquête", il me semble que c'est toi ça.

\- tu n'infirmes pas.

\- Costia, le juge a été clair, tu n'as pas le droit de voir Aden en dehors des heures adéquates.

\- je sais mais…

\- mais quoi ?

\- je devais le voir, il me manque, dit-elle. Mais Lexa ne la croyait pas, la suite lui prouva qu'elle avait raison

\- mais bien sûr. Il te manquait tellement que tu préférais t'envoyer en l'air avec tes pétasses au lieu de t'occuper de lui.

\- mes pétasses ? Possible car justement ma "propre pétasse" n'était jamais là pour ça

\- ma faute alors, s'écria Lexa avant de jeter un regard vers Aden qui jouait tranquillement avec d'autres enfant.

\- tu as préféré ta carrière à ta famille

\- faux, c'était pour votre bien.

\- arrêtes.

\- je t'avais dit que j'en avais pour au moins un an. Un an ce n'était pas la mer à boire et je revenais. Tu n'as même pas attendu 3 mois avant de me tromper.

\- Lexa

\- non Costia. Tu as fait ton choix, moi le mien. Je regrette qu'Aden soit entre nous mais il sera toujours ma priorité

\- je pars, dit-elle en se levant.

\- bien

\- non, tu ne comprends pas. Je m'en vais. Je suis venue le voir à l'école parce que je m'en vais et que je savais que tu serais obligé de me parler

\- tu n'as pas le droit

\- mais toi tu as le droit de partit un an pour ton boulot mais moi non

\- c'est pour un job ?

\- non, plus rien ne me retient ici.

\- quoi ? Lexa essayait de se calmer, mais en voyant le visage de son ex-femme lui dire ce genre de chose, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le faire. Plus rien ne te retient ici et ton fils, putain.

\- ton fils, pas le mien.

\- c'était notre décision

\- cela a toujours était toi Lexa, personne d'autre

\- c'est pour ça que tu m'as trompée, c'est sure, railla-t-elle. Elle regarda de nouveau Aden, celui-ci s'était arrêté et les regardait. Ne fais pas ça Costia. C'est ton fils autant que le mien, tu le sais parfaitement. Il t'aime

\- moi non. Lexa se leva et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste.

\- hors de ma vue. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

\- c'était le but en venant aujourd'hui. Rit-elle. Je t'ai toujours aimé Lexa.

\- moi, plus maintenant, dégages avant que je t'en mette une. Et je sais que je le regretterais très vite, surtout devant Aden.

\- c'est lui qui a gâché notre couple, Lexa faillit se jeter sur elle mais Aden lui prit la main. Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger

\- maman, on rentre

\- oui mon cœur. Dit au revoir à Costia. Elle part, loin. Aden la regarda ainsi que Costia. Puis lui obéit

\- au revoir maman. Mais Costia s'en fichait. Elle partit sans un regard en arrière.

\- je t'aime Aden, dit Lexa en s'agenouillant

\- moi aussi. Elle l'embrassa et ils rentrèrent enfin.

Cette nuit, elle ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas en rapport avec le départ de son ex-femme, pour elle c'était fini depuis bien longtemps, mais cette mystérieuse blonde. Elle sourit. En un instant, celle-ci lui avait retourné la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais cru faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas du tout. Par contre, elle se demanda si elle oui, sachant qu'elle était partie en courant. Pourtant tout était excellent, mais quand elle avait voulu mettre ses mains sous sa chemise, celle-ci s'était sauvée. Elle regarda ses doigts et les frottas entre eux. Elle avait senti une dureté, une cicatrice, peut-être. Si celle-ci était partie à cause de ça, elle ne devait pas avoir peur, car elle aussi elle en avait un paquet. Cette jeune femme l'intriguait mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de recherche sur elle. Ca ne se faisait pas. Elle sourit, elle questionnerait son fils, vu qu'il connaissait sa fille. Oui, elle allait faire ça. Et c'est sur cette belle résolution qu'elle s'endormit, en pensant à cette belle princesse aux yeux bleus éclatants.

\- Aden ?

\- oui

\- cette Madi

\- c'est ma copine. Lexa le regarda en souriant

\- tu l'aimes bien ?

\- ben oui. C'est ma copine. Et sa maman est gentille aussi. Elle fait de bon gâteau.

\- des gâteaux ?

\- hummm, il réfléchit, des n'araignées

\- des araignées ?

\- oui des n'araignées. Puis Lexa se souvint qu'halloween était passé depuis peu.

\- et le papa de Madi

\- che pas, vois sa maman et nounou. Pourquoi ? Dit-il alors

\- ah euh, comme ça, dit-elle en se levant. Je veux la connaitre un peu, vu que c'est ta copine

\- oui, elle est trop bien Madi. Lexa rit.

\- je me doute, si elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, elle doit être comme sa mère.

\- quoi ?

\- rien mon cœur, rien. Allez dépêche-toi, il va être l'heure de l'école

\- youpi. Puis il courut

\- Aden, le réprimanda sa mère. Il marcha alors pour aller se préparer. Elle rit.

Quand elle le déposa à l'école, elle chercha du coin de l'œil, Madi et sa mère. Mais elle ne vit que la petite, Aden la remarqua alors et courut vers elle

\- Aden. Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Elle le vit alors entrer dans l'école avec la petite fille. Il se retourna alors et lui fit signe.

\- à tout à l'heure maman.

\- à tout à l'heure petit monstre. Elle se tourna vers la femme qui avait ramené Madi mais celle-ci avait disparu. Décidément.

Toute la semaine se passa ainsi. Quand samedi vint, elle fut heureuse de se retrouver de nouveau dans le bar de Murphy, mais cette fois accompagné de ses amis et collègues. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Elle ne reprenait le boulot que le lundi suivant, après des congés bien mérités, mais quand elle vit leurs têtes, elle sut qu'elle allait en baver.

\- Murphy, cria-t-elle

\- pas moi. Dit-il les mains en l'air. Elle souffla et s'asseya face à son frère et sa belle-sœur

\- Linc, Octavia

\- ça va ? demandèrent-ils en chœur

\- pourquoi je suis venu déjà ?

\- pour qu'on t'en fasse baver, dit Octavia. Cela fait une semaine que je me retiens, je n'en peux plus

\- j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour la retenir, dit penaud Lincoln

\- pas assez

\- oui, mais, même nous on veut savoir, dit les autres à table. Lexa les regarda tous, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Anya, Roan, Bellamy et Echo. Son équipe. Elle souffla

\- il n'y a rien à dire

\- alors pourquoi tu rougis, rit Octavia

\- notre petite Lexa a le béguin pour quelqu'un, dit Anya, il était temps que tu te remettes en selle, petite sœur. Parce qu'après cette …

\- Anya non. Bref, il n'y a rien à dire, il ne s'est rien passé, dit Lexa

\- euh

\- Murphy, je ne t'ai rien demandé, Emori non plus

\- pas de détail alors ? demanda avidement Jasper.

\- non. Lexa vit que Lincoln ne la quittait pas des yeux. Non.

\- je ne te parlerais pas de destin Lexa, mais si c'est elle que tu veux, il la remettra sur ton chemin.

\- celle qu'elle veut ? demanda alors Octavia. Elle regarda alors attentivement sa belle-sœur. Oh, elle rit. On peut, au pire la chercher

\- non, non. A partir de là, tout le monde la laissa tranquille et elle put profiter de la soirée même si depuis ce jour, une certaine blonde ne quittait pas ses pensées.

\- maman, tu es en retard.

\- oui je sais, ma chérie, désolée. Ne reste pas dehors, tu vas attraper froid

\- mais Aden est encore dehors. Lui aussi va attraper froid.

Clarke se retourna pour voir le jeune Aden, dehors sous la pluie, un parapluie à la main.

\- reste là, je vais aller le chercher

\- mais tu n'as pas de parapuie. Clarke rit

\- parapluie ma chérie. Non, mais j'ai un manteau avec capuche. Dit-elle en la mettant. Même si en faisant ça, elle ne voyait plus rien. Quelle idée de faire des manteaux avec des capuches ou il faut 3 têtes pour la remplir. Elle l'enleva quand elle entendit crier et vit avec horreur le petit Aden à terre, se tenant le bras. Ma puce, va chercher la directrice, vite.

\- oui maman. Elle vit sa petite partir en criant après la directrice. Là, c'était sûr, qu'elle la trouverait vite. Quant à elle, elle se dépêcha d'aller voir le petit Aden.

\- ça va aller, ça va aller, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur et qu'elle le vit pleurer

\- j'ai mal

\- laisse-moi voir ça. Oh, il est cassé, ce n'est pas grave

\- ma maman va me disputer.

\- mais non, mais non. Dit-elle en enlevant son manteau et en l'enveloppant avec. Elle prit également son écharpe pour maintenir fermement son bras cassé.

\- Aie, cria-t-il

\- c'est rien, c'est rien, c'est fini pour l'instant. Tu peux te lever ?

\- je veux ma maman

\- elle va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle vit la directrice au loin et lui mima d'appeler une ambulance et la mère du petit. Celle-ci acquiesça et courut le faire

\- maman, s'écria Madi

\- reste là-bas, on arrive. Viens Aden. C'est bien Aden ?

\- oui

\- lève-toi, vaut mieux pas que tu attrapes froid, en plus. Elle positionna un peu plus le manteau sur lui et il se leva enfin

\- ma maman va me disputer

\- mais non

\- j'étais sous la pluie, j'ai pas le droit. Mais j'adore ça

\- elle ne dira rien, promis. En approchant de l'entrée de l'école, elle vit les gyrophares de l'ambulance.

\- je n'arrive pas à joindre sa mère. Dit la directrice en venant la voir.

\- c'est une blague ? Et son autre mère ?

\- pareil.

\- c'est pas vrai.

\- je veux ma maman.

\- on va s'occuper de toi, je ne vais pas te laisser

\- tu verras Aden. Ma maman est forte, elle va t'aider. Merci Madi, déjà que je n'avais pas le choix, pensa-t-elle. Quand elle vit les ambulanciers, elle se tourna vers eux et leur dit

\- je suis le docteur Griffin. Il faudrait nous emmener au POLIS. Madame la directrice, trouvez moi sa mère. Dites lui qu'on est au POLIS, je m'occupe de lui.

\- bien sur. Elle retourna alors à son bureau

\- les enfants, ça vous dit de monter dans une ambulance, demanda Clarke. Avec sirène et tout ?

Malgré la douleur, Aden était heureux, tout autant que Madi

-vous n'avez pas le choix les gars, dit Clarke en se tournant vers les ambulanciers.

\- pas grave, dirent-ils, tout en mettant délicatement Aden sur une civière

\- tu verras mon grand, ce n'est pas grave

\- je veux ma maman.

\- elle arrive, soit fort, elle ne voudrait pas te voir pleurer.

\- ok. Dit-il en essuyant ses larmes

\- Madi, dit Clarke en ouvrant les bras et celle-ci se jeta dedans

\- tu verras Aden, ma maman c'est la plus forte.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient en réunion. Tout ça pour dire que la sécurité primé avant tout. D'un côté, c'est le but d'une agence de sécurité comme la leur.

Elle avait failli s'endormir une 10aine de fois et sans l'aide de Lincoln et d'Anya, elle n'aurait jamais tenu. Sa chef la regardait de temps en temps. Celle-ci savait qu'elle détestait les réunions. Elle, elle aimait bouger, rester assise plus de 10 minutes l'insupportait au plus haut point. Elle était là pour l'action, point barre, même si souvent, on ne lui laissait pas le choix

Elle piquait encore du nez quand la secrétaire d'Indra vint la voir.

\- Lexa téléphone. Dit-elle en lui tendant. Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement. Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce

\- oui, Lexa à l'appareil.

\- madame Woods. Ici la directrice de l'école d'Aden

\- il lui est arrivé quelque chose, cria-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Elle vit plusieurs têtes se tourner vers elle, mais elle s'en moqua. Par contre, elle vit Linc apparaitre. Elle le fit taire d'un simple regard.

\- il est tombé et c'est sûrement cassé le bras, il a été emmené à l'hôpital.

\- quel hôpital ?

\- je conduis, murmura Lincoln.

\- le POLIS, je suis désolée, madame Woods. Il s'amusait sous la pluie, je ne pensais pas qu'il y était.

\- ou étiez-vous et sa nounou, putain ? La directrice n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Indra lui prit le téléphone des mains

\- bonjour ici Indra, la chef de Lexa. Pouvez-vous me répétez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lexa voulut partir mais Indra ne la lâcha pas. Ok merci. Au revoir. Lincoln, Anya emmenaient votre sœur au Polis, Aden s'est cassé le bras. Octavia ?

\- oui

\- trouve-moi une nounou plus compétente pour Aden et après rejoins les

\- ok

\- les autres, la réunion n'est pas terminée

\- ce petit est fort, comme sa mère.

\- j'aurais dû être là.

\- tu es là, quand tu peux. Tu ne seras pas toujours là, Lexa. Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que cela arrivera. Maintenant va, je veux des nouvelles dans 30 min.

\- oui chef, dit Lexa machinalement. Elle sourit alors, merci

\- va, il te reste 29 min. sinon je fais débarquer les équipes

\- Lexa, dépêche-toi. Et celle-ci courut à la suite de sa famille.

\- Aden, s'écria sa mère en entrant dans sa chambre. Oh mon dieu j'ai eu si peur, dit-elle en le prenant dans les bras. Ça va ?

\- oui, je suis grand. Elle rit.

\- je sais que tu es grand

\- j'ai pas pleuré, je suis fort, ah oui.

\- oui mon chéri, oui mon chéri. Elle l'embrassa et remarqua alors la petite fille assise dans le fauteuil. Bonjour.

\- bonjour, répondit-elle. Je suis Madi

\- c'est ma copine maman.

\- je sais, Aden, je sais. Que fais-tu là ? Et ta maman ?

\- elle va venir.

\- elle m'a fait ce beau dessin. Maman regarde. C'est moi.

\- quoi ? dit Lexa en prenant le dessin. C'est super beau.

\- oui, tu as vu. Elle m'a dessiné sous la pluie. Car, il parla plus bas, j'avais pas le droit, à cause de ça, je me suis cassé le bras.

\- c'est pas grave mon cœur, tant que tu vas bien, ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau. Mais son regard dévia sur le dessin. C'était Aden, dans les moindres détails, se tenant, les bras écartés sous la pluie. Et elle ne saurait dire avec précision, mais on aurait dit l'arbre qu'il y avait à l'école. Cette femme avait redessiné son fils à son école sous la pluie. Mais avec le sourire qu'il arbore quand il est heureux.

\- Lexa, le médecin est là, dit Lincoln.

\- j'arrive, tu restes avec eux.

\- bien sûr, bonjour mademoiselle

\- bonjour

\- ça va mon pote

\- tonton, t'as vu, j'ai un …

\- un plâtre.

\- oui, un beau dessin et ma copine est là. Lincoln sourit et regarda Lexa pour lui signifier de sortir.

\- Il est entre de bonnes mains

\- j'aurais dû

\- va, il n'a rien. Elle obéit. Quand elle sortit sa sœur lui prit la main et elles firent face au médecin.

\- bonjour, je suis le docteur Clarke Griffin. Elle releva les yeux de son carnet et sursauta en reconnaissant la femme devant elle.

\- vous vous connaissez ? demanda Anya surprise

\- je suis la mère de Madi, l'ami d'Aden. Dit rapidement Clarke. Vous êtes ses mères ?

\- euh non, je suis sa tante, et voici ma sœur, sa mère, Lexa.

\- et…

\- on est séparé, depuis longtemps, dit Lexa, en comprenant enfin une partie du comportement de la blonde.

\- euh, vous m'en voyez désolé. Bref, Aden va bien, juste le bras cassé. Il lui faut juste un peu de repos, et vous devriez repasser dans quelques semaines pour voir si ça se consolide bien.

\- on peut y aller ? Demanda Lexa

\- bien sûr, mais il faut me remplir ce questionnaire avant. Dit Clarke en lui tendant

\- je vais le faire. Dit Anya en s'éloignant. Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur, disant "c'est elle" mais celle-ci l'ignora.

\- merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Dit Lexa

\- je n'allais quand même pas le laisser dehors sous la pluie

\- c'est vous qui….

\- euh oui. Elle rit, venez, il vous attend.

\- maman, s'écria Madi en se jetant sur sa mère, bah, t'es encore mouillé.

\- désolé ma puce. On va y aller de toute manière. Bonjour, le docteur Clarke Griffin

\- Clarke ? Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose, ah, oh, en comprenant, il regarda vite fait sa sœur mais se tourna avec un sourire vers Clarke. Lincoln, le frère de Lexa, et le fier tonton de ce petit

\- vous pouvez, il a été très courageux.

\- c'est un roc, comme sa mère.

\- bref, Madi on y va, on va les laisser

\- attend, s'écria Aden. Mon dessin,

\- oui ?

\- il pleut, il va être tout mouillé.

\- on va le plier

\- non, il va être abimé.

\- je vais lui chercher une pochette. Dit Clarke. Tu m'attends là Madi ?

\- oui

\- non, vous n'êtes pas obligé, dit Lexa

\- ce n'est pas le premier qui me le demande.

\- tu pourras m'en faire un ici, dit Aden en montrant son plâtre.

\- quand tu reviendras, oui je veux bien. Réfléchis à ce que tu veux avant.

\- d'accord.

\- je reviens, dit Clarke en partant

\- c'est elle dont Murphy parlait

\- oui.

\- et ?

\- et quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Elle, … elle a des yeux magnifiques. Clarke arriva à ce moment-là.

\- oui ? demanda-t-elle quand elle vit Lexa se retourner prestement

\- rien, rien, pouffa Lincoln.

\- tiens mon grand, ton dessin sera en sécurité. Dit-elle en lui tendant sous la feuille protectrice. Allez Madi, dis au revoir, on y va.

\- au revoir, Aden, à demain

\- après demain, dit Clarke, après avoir vu leur air. Le temps qu'il se repose, et vu l'heure, ce sera mieux. Au revoir. Elle prit Madi dans ses bras et disparut.

\- bah, t'es encore mouillé

\- désolée ma puce. Allez viens, il est temps de dormir.

\- elle est gentille le docteur. Dit Aden

\- oh que oui. Dit Lexa. Elle se reprit vite quand sa famille la regarda. Je veux dire, qu'il est temps pour nous aussi de partir. Tu viens Aden ?

\- oui. Attention à mon dessin.

\- mais oui.

\- c'est bon ? demanda Anya. Ça va mon grand ?

\- oui, je suis fort. Elle rit.

\- T'es un Woods, c'est pour ça.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et virent le docteur et sa fille.

\- un problème ? demanda Lexa

\- non, on attend juste un taxi.

\- on va vous ramener, proposa Lincoln. Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent

\- non, c'est bon. Je dois juste récupérer ma voiture et

\- non, non, vous avez sauvé mon neveu, pas moyen qu'on vous laisse attendre dehors par ce temps. Surtout que vous être encore trempé. C'est votre fille qui l'a dit.

\- non, c'est…

\- Lincoln, s'écria alors une tornade brune. Ça va mon grand ?

\- oui tata

\- on peut y aller alors ? Demanda Octavia. Quoi ?

\- tu tombes bien, donnes moi tes clés. Dit Lincoln

\- pourquoi ? Mais elle les lui tendit quand même

\- tiens Lexa, raccompagne le docteur chez elle, on remorquera sa voiture nous même

\- non, s'écria Clarke. Ils la regardèrent bizarrement. Je veux dire, elle se racla la gorge. Non, je ne veux pas déranger. On va attendre, il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- vous avez un cadavre dans votre voiture, rigola Octavia, mais elle le perdit vite quand personne ne rit.

\- ah mon taxi est là, au revoir.

\- bye, dit Madi en baillant

\- alors, ça c'était étrange, dit Lincoln

\- non, dit Lexa, elle a sauvé mon fils, ne va pas jeter un œil sur sa vie, dit-elle en comprenant

\- mais ….

\- non.

\- Allez rentrons, il est tard. Pas vrai bonhomme ?

\- oui, dit Aden tout ensommeillé.

\- bien. Merci encore pour tout.

\- normal, pour lui, pas pour toi, rit Anya

\- ah ah, allez bonne nuit.

\- attention à mon dessin.

\- je le confie à tante Anya, le temps qu'on aille dans la voiture. Je peux ?

\- oui, dit-il en s'endormant

\- Anya ?

\- mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi le danger ambulant, pas moi. Il n'arrivera rien à cette feuille.

Et l'air de rien, Lexa n'aurait jamais cru que la signification de ce petit bout de feuille, puisse rapprocher autant dans l'avenir, toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes ce soir

2 jours plus tard

Elle était arrivée en avance. Elle ne voulait pas la manquer, il ne voulait pas la manquer. Elle avait peur de tomber sur la nounou, mais la chance était de son côté pour une fois. Quand elle la vit arriver, son cœur s'emballa et son idée la figea sur place. Mais c'était sans compter sur son fils.

\- Madi, s'écria-t-il tout heureux. 2 jours, c'était décidément trop long pour lui.

\- Aden, ça va ? dit-elle en le rejoignant en courant

\- Madi, ne cours pas.

\- oui maman. Dit-elle en se dépêchant, ce qui la poussa sans s'en rendre compte à courir de nouveau. Tu n'as plus mal ?

\- ben non. Je suis grand maintenant.

\- bonjour, dit Clarke en arrivant à leur hauteur. Ça va mon grand ?

\- oui, rit-il. Même pas mal. Et ma maman m'a pas disputé.

\- je te l'avais dit. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa. Celle-ci se racla la gorge. Un souci ?

\- comment allez-vous ? Je vois que vous êtes bien rentré l'autre soir ?

\- oui, euh, désolé de mon comportement, c'est que, euh

\- vous êtes nouvelles en ville, n'est ce pas ?

\- exact et pas que je n'avais pas confiance mais, euh, bref, elle soupira. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui parler. Pas étonnant alors qu'elle se souvenait encore de ce jour. Elle rougit mais Lexa fit mine de l'ignorer

\- on voudrait vous inviter, pour vous remercier.

\- non, non, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Clarke précipitamment. Elle ne devait pas se retrouver avec elle. Elle avait peur de ses réactions

\- ce n'est pas mon idée, dit Lexa, mais celle d'Aden. Désolé, je suis faible face à lui

\- je peux comprendre ça. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée

\- dis oui maman. Dit Madi en la regardant avec son air de chien battu. Elle essaya de l'ignorer pour ne pas flancher.

\- j'ai une meilleure proposition. Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver toute seule avec moi. Je veux dire, se racla la gorge Lexa quand elle vit le regard de Clarke. Oui, euh se serait un peu embarrassant pour vous

\- moi ?

\- nous, je veux dire. Bref, je peux inviter mon frère et sa femme, vous les avez vus à l'hôpital. Ce sera comme une petite fête de bon rétablissement pour Aden

\- oui, une fête

\- il y aura d'autres enfants ?

-mon fils est quelque peu solitaire, c'est pour ça que j'ai été étonné quand je l'ai croisé avec Madi.

\- ma fille est pareille.

\- 2 enfants, plusieurs adultes, ça vous va ? Pour Aden et pour vous remercier, c'est tout, sachant qu'on sera de toute manière obligé de se côtoyer vu qu'ils sont amis

\- dis oui maman. S'il te plait, dit Madi

\- s'il te plait, répéta Aden en la regardant

\- si les 2 s'y mettent, murmura Clarke. Je suis vraiment faible.

\- l'amour est une faiblesse, en tout cas quand on a 2 petits diables pour enfants

\- oui

\- oui ?

\- oui, pour la fête de bon rétablissement. Aden, demanda Clarke en se mettant à ses genoux. Je n'ai pas oublié que je devais dessiner sur ton plâtre

\- oui, super. Tonton Bell a commencé, mais c'est pas beau, dit-il en lui montrant le dessin qu'il avait fait

\- oh un chien

\- c'est sensé être Aden jouant au ballon, dit Lexa

\- sérieux ? Rit Clarke. Je ne peux pas laisser ça alors. Que veux-tu que je dessine à ta fête ?

\- des dinosaures

\- oh,

\- vous n'êtes pas obligés

\- non c'est bon. Ce sera fait. Allez, oust, il est l'heure. A tout à l'heure Madi, dit Clarke en l'embrassant, Aden, lui sourit-elle.

\- oui c'est l'école. Ils partirent en courant et Lexa s'écria

\- et moi alors ?

\- ah oui, Aden revint et l'embrassa.

\- ne cours pas, elle soupira, ça marche une fois sur 3.

\- oui. Clarke rit. Je dois y aller.

\- attendez

\- on devrait peut être se tutoyer, non ? Après, humm, tout ça. Ce serait normal

\- comme tu veux.

\- désolé au fait.

\- pas de mal, dit Lexa même si Clarke savait que c'était loin d'être le cas. Donc pour la fête, dit Lexa pour éviter de prolonger le malaise. On comptait faire ça samedi prochain, ça vous va ? Te va ?

\- oui, on n'a rien prévu

\- super. Je pourrais avoir ton numéro ? Ce sera plus pratique pour communiquer, si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là.

\- je n'ai pas de téléphone, désolé.

Mais qui n'a pas de téléphone de nos jours. La surprise devait être bien visible sur son visage car Clarke reprit

\- je n'ai pas confiance en ces trucs-là. Trop facile à pirater.

\- tout dépend. Clarke la dévisagea. Je travaille dans la sécurité. Je m'y connais un peu.

\- ah, Clarke regarda l'heure, je dois y aller désolé.

\- mais

\- dis-moi l'heure et l'adresse et on y sera. J'ai une bonne mémoire. On y sera. Confirma-t-elle en voyant le doute sur le visage de Lexa

\- bien. Lexa lui donna et Clarke partit. Ne pas enquêter, ne pas enquêter, se martela Lexa. M'énerve de pas savoir. Car plus elle parlait avec Clarke, plus le mystère s'épaississait. Pas de téléphone, mais ou va-t-on.

Quand elle arriva à son bureau, elle vit l'air soucieux de son frère.

\- quoi ?

\- quoi ? Rien, rien du tout, dit-il en reprenant son travail. Lexa regarda autour d'elle et vit le même état d'esprit chez les autres

\- que se passe-t-il ?

\- rien, confirma Octavia, enfin si, avoua-t-elle. Désolé chéri, je ne sais pas garder un secret, dit-elle quand elle le vit se tendre. On ne sait pas quoi ramener samedi pour Aden. Il a déjà tout, c'est affolant

\- votre présence est suffisante

\- je peux toujours ramener un gâteau

\- non, cria Linc et Lexa

\- merci, ça fait chaud au cœur d'être soutenue. Les gâteaux d'Octavia étaient à tomber, dans le sens ou c'est vous qui tombiez raide mort, ou à la limite. J'ai dit ramener pas faire

\- oh, ça va alors. Souffla Lexa, désolé O. sinon, j'ai réussi à inviter Madi et sa mère.

\- elle a dit oui ?

\- la preuve. Mais j'ai dû lui promettre que vous seriez là, pour éviter les moments embarrassants entre nous.

\- n'importe quel moment entre vous doit déjà être embarrassant. Dit Anya en arrivant.

\- très drôle.

\- je n'aurais jamais accepté ça

\- elles sont accros, dit Octavia

\- quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout. Je dois y aller, j'ai du boulot. Dit-elle en quittant précipitamment la pièce. Les autres rirent puis reprirent leur sérieux

\- toujours rien ? Demanda Linc

\- non, elle ne peut pas, ne pas exister, c'est impossible

\- si, et tu le sais bien, O

\- on trouvera.

\- on aurait déjà dû trouver. Et Monty ?

\- pareil. Et ça l'énerve de plus en plus.

\- mince. Elle m'intrigue de plus en plus cette Clarke.

\- il reste des solutions, dit O

\- Lexa si elle l'apprend, nous en voudra

\- rien que ce qu'on fait là, elle nous en voudra. Linc soupira.

\- on a qu'à attendre samedi, dit Anya. On essaye de la faire parler l'air de rien. Elle ne sera pas sur ces gardes et on en profitera

\- je ne crois pas, elle a l'air, quand même sacrément intelligente pour ça

\- mon cher frère, tu oublies une chose, rit Anya.

\- laquelle ?

\- elle a le même comportement que notre chère Lexa.

10 jours que Lexa attendait ce moment. Enfin qu'Aden attendait d'avoir sa fête. Elle n'avait pas revu Clarke depuis la dernière fois. Et si elle était parano, elle aurait pensé que celle-ci l'évitait. Mais elle avait promis, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une personne faisant du mal sciemment à un enfant.

\- elle va arriver, dit Linc en se tenant près d'elle à la fenêtre.

\- et si elle avait dit ça que pour être gentille ?

\- Aden a dit que Madi viendrait. Ils en parlent depuis une semaine.

\- mais …

\- elle viendra.

\- moi, je ne serais pas venu, dit Anya. Car après l'histoire des toilettes, mon dieu la gêne.

\- arrêtez avec ça. Il n'y a rien eu, cria Lexa

\- pour toi. Mais tu n'attendais que ça. Ton charme n'a peut-être pas opéré

\- il a opéré, crois-moi, dit-elle en y repensant. Je…oh non, j'avais dit qu'on en parlerait pas, ne la faites pas fuir

\- c'est affligeant comme tu es accro, s'esclaffa Anya

\- la ferme, oh les voilà. Aden, Madi est arrivée.

\- youpi. Cria-t-il en allant ouvrir la porte

Clarke aperçut Lexa à la fenêtre et rit quand Aden ouvrit la porte et s'écria

\- Madi, tu es venue, ma mère avait peur

\- Aden, s'exclama Lexa à ses côtés, le rose aux joues

\- allez viens,

\- maman ? demanda Madi

\- va, j'arrive. Sans courir.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Madi était trop excitée. Elle ne parlait que de cette fête depuis une semaine.

\- un coup de main ? demanda Lexa, venue à sa rencontre

\- je veux bien. Elle lui passa le sac et de par ce fait leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Lexa recula vivement la main quand elle reçut un coup de jus. Oh désolé, cela doit être à cause de la voiture

\- pas de mal. Euh, mais sinon, tu viens emménager ? Rit-elle en voyant tout ce qu'elle avait pris

\- ah, juste un petit cadeau pour Aden et ça, c'est pour toi. Dit-elle. Lexa voulut le prendre mais Clarke l'en empêcha. Pas de suite. Rit-elle. Sauf si tu veux de suite me mettre à la porte

\- non, loin de là. Je n'attendais que ça

\- quoi ?

\- je veux dire, Aden était tellement excité d'avoir enfin une amie à la maison

\- Madi était pareille.

\- suis-moi. Je vais te présenter. Elle vit l'air de Clarke. Je te jure, je n'y peux rien, je suis faible, des amis sont venus pour Aden. C'est littéralement leur mascotte.

\- oh, alors on ne tardera pas

\- quoi ? Non, non, tu vas voir, ils sont gentils, lourds mais non en fait ils sont lourds. Cours le plus vite possible, ce sera mieux. Ils vont te faire la misère

\- pourquoi ? dit Clarke juste devant la porte.

\- parce qu'ils pensent tous que j'ai un crush sur toi

\- qui ne l'aurait pas, dit Lincoln en apparaissant, sachant que sa sœur commençait à s'enfoncer

\- pas toi, tu es marié, tu ne risques rien, c'est leur humour, je te l'ai dit, il est lourd. Clarke allait parler quand elle entendit sa fille rire comme elle ne l'avait plus entendu rire depuis longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Lincoln sut que c'était gagné.

\- d'accord. Pour les enfants. Dit-elle en appuyant son regard sur Lexa

\- pour les enfants, dit-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive. Linc l'amena alors dans le salon tandis que Lexa la regarda partir.

\- affligeant, dit Anya. Des 2 côtés.

\- c'est vrai ? La ferme, je ne veux rien savoir, dit Lexa en rejoignant tout le monde.

\- et eux c'est des collègues, Monty et sa femme Harper, jasper, Roan, vous connaissez ma femme, Octavia, Bellamy son frère et sa femme Echo. Clarke sourit

\- bonjour.

\- pourquoi je suis sûr que vous vous moquez de moi ? Demanda Bellamy

\- car, c'est obligé, dit Lexa, elle a vu ton dessin.

\- oh ça, j'ai dit que c'était une taupe, mais personne ne m'a cru

\- tu n'as pas dit que c'était un chien

\- un chien, oui, c'est ça un chien

\- et pas du tout ton neveu faisant un foot.

\- oh c'est bon, on ne peut pas tous être doués. Dit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé sous le rire des autres

\- enchanté.

\- tu vas faire mon dessin ? demanda Aden en arrivant à sa hauteur

\- tu ne veux pas plutôt t'amuser avec Madi un petit peu. Dit Lexa. Elles viennent d'arriver, laisse-les un peu.

\- mais…

\- après le gâteau. Dit sa mère

\- ok. Et il partit suivi de Madi.

Clarke ne quitta pas des yeux les enfants. Elle sentit le regard des autres et se tourna lentement vers eux.

\- un café ?

\- volontiers, Lexa disparut

\- docteur, hein, dit Jasper.

\- oui et vous tous ?

\- on travaille dans la sécurité.

\- tous ?

\- on est une équipe. Limite de la même famille.

\- vous avez de la famille ?

\- Jasper, le sermonna Lexa en arrivant avec le café.

\- Madi. Dit crispée, Clarke. Lincoln et Octavia se regardèrent. Personne n'avait manqué son air

\- vous venez d'où ? demanda Monty

\- euh, c'est l'humour lourdingue ou un interrogatoire en chef, auquel je dois prétendre de la part de tous ? demanda Clarke sur ses gardes

\- ne réponds pas. Ils n'aiment pas les inconnus. Dit Lexa

\- désolé, dit Lincoln, c'est notre façon de protéger Aden. Lexa le fusilla du regard pour prendre comme excuse son fils.

\- même sans ton air, Lexa, je savais que c'était un mensonge. Elle se leva et regarda sa fille se tenir derrière elle.

\- déjà ? dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

\- je…

\- restes. Dit Lexa en se tenant à ses côtés. Je les tiendrais en laisse. Fais le pour les enfants.

\- les enfants ne seront pas toujours une excuse pour tout. dit Clarke.

\- maman ? Clarke soupira.

\- Viens,

\- mais…

\- atelier peinture. On mangera le gâteau après ça.

\- youpi. Aden vient, maman va te faire ton dessin.

\- c'est vrai, dit-il en apparaissant le visage couvert de chocolat

\- mon gâteau, s'écria Octavia en courant dans la cuisine. Sale petit monstre. Il a mangé tout le glaçage.

\- j'avais faim et au moins maintenant, je peux avoir mon dessin

\- tous des gosses, c'est pas croyable. Dit Lexa le sourire aux lèvres quand elle vit Clarke rire.

\- viens ici, dit Aden en allant dans la salle à manger. Clarke suivit avec ses affaires. Tandis qu'elle s'installait, Lexa se tourna vers ses amis et les réprimanda

\- on en reparlera

\- ça c'est sûr, dit Lincoln

\- oh trop beau, dit Aden en voyant tous les crayons que Clarke avait ramené. Il voulut toucher mais sa mère l'en empêcha

\- Aden, non

\- il peut, j'ai l'habitude.

\- regarde Aden. J'ai ma boite, et toi aussi.

\- waouh, c'est pour moi ?

\- oui, petit cadeau

\- il y en a combien ?

\- beaucoup, dit Madi.

\- tu n'aurais pas dû. Dit Lexa

\- il pourra toujours s'occuper, le temps que je fasse le dessin.

Clarke voulut enlever son manteau et remarqua enfin que Lexa était trop proche pour qu'elle l'enlève sans lui donner un coup. Elle s'excusa, recula et ne put que perdre la notion du temps. Clarke avait mis un t-shirt qui mettait en valeur ses attributs

\- Lexa respire, rit Anya. Clarke la regarda alors

\- oh, fit-elle

\- pas de mal, pas de mal, loin de là

\- tu m'étonnes, fit Anya

\- l'humour de ma sœur, pardonne-la, les. Rit Lexa

\- des dinosaures, hein ? Fit Clarke pour changer de sujet

\- oui, comme cela, montra Aden en lui tendant un livre. Clarke regarda et sourit.

\- ça devrait aller. Elle se tourna vers Lexa qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- je, euh, je…

\- maman, tu pourrais m'aider, j'y arrive pas, dit Madi

\- Lexa va t'aider. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux mais se positionna à côté de Madi

\- qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda alors Lexa en voyant le dessin sur lequel planchait celle-ci

\- un mandala, dit Clarke

\- cela à l'air compliqué pour une enfant de cet âge

\- Madi est très douée

\- comme sa mère. Clarke se racla la gorge

\- il faut lui colorier un petit peu le mandala et elle le finira tout seul.

\- ok, ok, quelle couleur Madi ?

\- jaune

\- pas rose ?

\- non, c'est pour les filles

\- va pour le jaune, rit Lexa.

Pendant que les enfants et leurs mères dessinaient, Linc et compagnie les regardait, parlant à voix basse, ne voulant pas les déranger, ni se faire entendre.

\- il faudra faire d'autres recherches. Dit Octavia. On ne peut pas laisser une inconnue dans son genre trainer ici. Qui sait ce qu'elle peut faire ?

\- elle n'a pas l'air méchante. Fit Monty.

\- c'est vrai. De plus, tu as vu sa gamine. On dirait un ange. Si…, commença Harper

\- là, n'est pas la question, on a déjà vu pire. Dit Echo

\- laissez-les. Elle n'a pas du avoir une vie facile c'est tout, et c'est sa façon de se protéger, dit Bellamy

\- je veux bien qu'on agisse comme ça, pour se protéger mais pourquoi on ne trouve pas de trace d'elle.

\- et Lexa est trop mordue pour se rendre compte du problème. Clarke se figea et évita de se tourner vers les amis de Lexa, pourtant elle n'avait pas manqué une miette de leur conversation

\- un problème ? demanda Lexa

\- il est bientôt l'heure de partir

\- oh maman

\- et le gâteau.

\- ce sera du rapide.

\- mais mon dessin ?

\- quasi fini. Encore 5 petites minutes et il sera fini.

\- c'est vrai, s'écria Bellamy en arrivant. Waouh, bon je comprends mieux, mon chien ne vous arrive pas à la cheville

\- tu m'étonnes, dit Lexa en voyant avec émerveillement le plâtre de son fils.

Clarke avait reproduit une page du livre de son fils. Dans une forêt, plusieurs dinosaures paissaient tranquillement avec au loin, un tyrannosaure qui les surveillait. Les détails étaient bluffant

\- vous auriez dû vous inscrire dans une école d'art.

\- oh non, trop compliqué. Et je peins seulement pour me détendre. Voilà c'est fini, mon grand.

\- super, il est trop beau. Regarde Madi

\- je t'avais dit que ma maman était trop forte

\- oui

\- attention, ne va pas l'abîmer. Dit Lexa

\- jamais, rit-il en allant le montrer à tout le monde, suivi par Madi.

\- merci

\- pas de quoi. Mais c'est rare qu'à son âge on aime les dinosaures et qu'on les connaisse

\- oui, il est à fond dedans. Pour halloween, on a dû se déguiser en eux

\- c'est vrai ? J'aurais aimé voir ça.

\- attends, Lexa se leva et prit son téléphone. Regarde

\- oh excellent, dit-elle en voyant Aden sur le dos de sa mère, les 2 déguisés en ptérosaure

\- j'ai peur si sa phase dinosaure est remplacée en phase super héros

\- pourquoi ?

\- pas envie de me déguiser en wonder woman

\- la tenue t'irait parfaitement, fit Clarke. Je veux dire, euh, dit-elle en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire

\- que c'est mieux que Batman ? L'aida Lexa

\- oui car on pourrait en mettre 2 comme toi dans son costume. Merde, rougit-elle en voyant le regard de Lexa

\- trouvez-vous une chambre, bordel, dit Anya en ramenant le gâteau. Clarke se figea et Lexa vit la terreur dans ses yeux.

\- elle plaisante, elle plaisante. Voilà le gâteau, dit-elle en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

\- juste à temps alors. Dit une voix derrière elle.

\- juste à temps, exactement. Viens je vais te présenter. Clarke se retourna et se figea.

\- impossible.

\- vous ? dit Indra. C'est vous

\- qu'est ce que ? Dirent tous

\- Madi, on y va

\- mais…

\- maintenant, Madi obéit, sa mère n'employant ce ton que rarement

\- attendez, restez, Clarke. Cria Indra. Celle-ci récupéra rapidement ces affaires et partit, Madi pleurant dans ses bras. Merde. Dit-elle en la voyant partir

\- maman, pourquoi Madi est partie ? Pleura Aden

\- j'en sais rien mon cœur, j'en sais rien. Viens, dit elle en le prenant dans les bras. Lexa regarda Indra, attendant des explications.

\- je m'en occupe, dit Harper en prenant Aden.

\- merci. Celle-ci le monta alors dans sa chambre

\- Indra ? demanda alors les autres.

\- Lexa, tu aurais dû me le dire.

\- dire quoi ?

\- tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? Et vous ?

\- comment ça ?

\- c'était i ans

\- on était en formation à l'étranger

\- ah oui. Elle souffla. Asseyez-vous, tous.

\- qui est-elle ? demanda Bell.

\- Clarke Collins. La fille du sénateur Kane

\- non, mais je croyais…

\- qu'elle était morte, dit Echo.

\- franchement, il aurait mieux fallu. Elle soupira, le sénateur a fait le nécessaire pour le faire croire et lui laisser toute latitude de refaire sa vie sans qu'on vienne l'importuner. Il sera heureux de savoir qu'elle va bien. Elle vit leur regard étonné. Elle lui fait savoir de temps en temps qu'elle va bien mais ils ne se sont pas revus depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme il a dit, elle ne voulait plus, que quiconque puisse souffrir par sa faute, dit Indra. Je ne les avais pas revus depuis tout ce temps. La petite a bien grandit. Elle ressemble bien à sa mère.

\- Indra, c'est quoi cette histoire

\- vous ne vous en souvenez vraiment pas

\- non, on ne pensait pas déterrer de vieilles histoires.

\- déterrer, c'est le cas de le dire. Bref. La fille du sénateur, était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai voté pour lui aux dernières élections. Elle était douée en tout, admirée de tous.

\- pourtant je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu sa photo quelque part.

\- car quelqu'un veillait à son anonymat

\- ce quelqu'un doit sûrement encore l'aider, vu qu'on avait rien trouvé sur elle, dit Linc

\- quoi ? Mais je vous avais dit de… s'emporta Lexa

\- c'était pour ton bien Lexa

\- mensonge, dit Lexa en se levant

\- Lexa, s'il te plait, assieds-toi

\- tu n'as rien le droit de me dire

\- alors tu ne veux pas savoir ? Elle ne te le dira jamais. En espérant qu'elle ne s'envole pas encore une fois.

\- elle ne le fera pas

\- après ce que je viens de te dire sur ses rapports avec Marcus, tu le crois vraiment, Lexa ?

Lexa la regarda puis Jasper

\- j'y vais. Dit-il en partant

\- donc, elle était dévolue à un grand avenir. En tant que médecin, peintre, tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle est tombée sur la mauvaise personne. Dit Indra, se souvenant du dossier que toutes les agences de sécurité avait reçu. Finn Collins, son futur mari.

\- il la battait ? demanda Octavia

\- si seulement. Au départ, elle rit. C'était le couple parfait. Il mettait tout le monde d'accord. Il était gentil, attentionné. Ils étaient heureux. Madi est arrivé 2 ans après. Le mariage a suivi, et là tout a basculé. Clarke devenait de plus en plus reconnu. Son métier de pédiatre, une des plus jeunes jamais vu, l'avait hissé en haut assez vite. Elle était souvent alpaguée par des collègues, des représentants. Bien qu'elle ait dit que cela ne l'intéressait pas, ils ne se décourageaient pas d'avoir la grande Clarke Griffin dans leur rang. Son mari, lui stagnait, il avait une jolie petite carrière mais pas suffisant au regard de celle de sa femme. Entre son travail, sa fille, les galas, etc. … il pensait ne plus avoir sa place. Il est devenu extrêmement jaloux, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Au départ, cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle pouvait souffler. Car elle détestait cela. Mais pour lui, c'était tout le contraire. Elle voulait cette attention. Quand elle sortait faire les courses, il la suivait. Elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte de suite. Mais à chaque fois, elle le trouvait sur sa route. Quand elle l'a confronté, il a nié. Sa mère était inquiète. Elle en a parlé à son mari qui l'a confronté. Indra soupira. Il n'aurait jamais du le mettre devant le fait accompli. Il est devenu plus fou encore. Il y avait une amie de Clarke. Une infirmière, Niylah. Pour lui, elle faisait du gringue à sa femme. Indra regarda Lexa. Il l'a battu à mort

\- quoi ?

\- il a nié, encore. Il est intelligent, ne l'oubliez pas. Il a réussi à s'en sortir. Clarke avait peur, c'était compréhensible. On lui avait assigné un garde du corps. Wells. On n'a retrouvé que 2 doigts et une mare de sang. Quant à Clarke. Elle avait disparu en même temps que son garde du corps. Le sénateur avait fait appel à toutes les agences de sécurité du pays pour la retrouver. Cela a porté ses fruits. J'étais là par pur hasard. Et je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Cette jeune femme, sur, elle ferma les yeux. Il l'avait torturé. Pendant des jours. Son corps a été bien amoché, mais le pire fut son ventre. Vous savez pourquoi ? Car si un jour, quelqu'un s'intéresserait de nouveau à elle, il ne pourrait aller plus loin, car il serait capable de vomir rien qu'en la regardant.

\- c'est ce que j'ai senti alors, dit Lexa

\- coupure, brûlure, même acide. Son ventre ressemble à de la viande séchée, Indra hoqueta sur ces paroles. Pardon, c'est ce qui est marqué dans le rapport.

\- dis-moi qu'il a été arrêté ? Demanda Lexa, même si elle savait la réponse

\- crois tu qu'elle fuirait encore si ça avait été le cas ?

\- oh putain.

\- on est désolé, Lexa. On ne savait pas, dirent ses amis.

\- merde, dit Harper, en butant sur quelque chose. Désolé.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda son mari

\- je ne sais pas mais je crois que je me suis péter l'orteil. Lexa se leva et regarda l'objet en question.

\- c'est de Clarke. Je devais l'ouvrir à son départ.

\- tu peux alors. Lexa obéit et une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- oh putain, dit-elle avant que tous ne vienne la rejoindre.

\- j'avais bien dit, accro, dit Anya

\- bluffant, fit Linc, en voyant le tableau devant lui, représentant Lexa et Aden, tout sourire

Le mardi suivant, n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle et en ayant la confirmation qu'elle était toujours là, elle tapa à sa porte. Elle fronçât les sourcils en n'ayant aucune réponse. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit Jasper dans sa voiture, soulevant ces pouces.

\- Clarke, c'est Lexa, ouvre s'il te plait. Clarke, tapa-t-elle encore

\- va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir.

\- je te dois des excuses et je dois te rendre ceci. dit-elle en montrant l'écharpe qu'elle avait en main. Je n'ai pas fait attention que c'était la tienne. Allez Clarke, ouvre.

\- Lexa pour ton bien, va-t'en

\- non, aucune chance. Je suis venue m'excuser pour nos comportements. On n'aurait pas dû…

\- tu n'as rien fait toi

\- oui, mais c'est moi qui les ai invités. Excuse-moi Clarke. Allez ouvre.

\- pourquoi Jasper me suis ? Lexa hoqueta, j'ai également vu Roan hier.

\- j'avais peur que tu t'en ailles. Ouvres, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion au travers d'une porte.

\- Lexa, va

\- je sais qui tu es. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Clarke pleurant de rage.

\- dégages, je t'en conjure, dégage.

\- non, dit Lexa en lui prenant les mains et en entrant.

\- je t'en prie. Il…

\- il ne nous fera rien.

\- tu ne le connais pas

\- c'est pour ça que tu t'enfuies, que tu évites les interactions avec les autres

\- ils sont morts par ma faute.

\- je sais me défendre. Il ne pourra rien me faire

\- je pensais pareil.

\- Clarke, ça va aller, je te protégerais, on te protégera.

\- non, je vais partir

\- ce n'est pas une vie ça.

\- c'est ma vie, mon choix

\- pense à Madi. Clarke se figea. Tu gâcheras la sienne

\- mais elle sera en vie

\- il ne la toucherait pas quand même

\- je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- alors pourquoi la prendre avec toi ?

\- je… elle m'a donné une raison de vivre. Lexa fut peinée, mais elle comprenait. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait laissé Aden, s'il lui était arrivé la même chose, surtout en n'ayant que lui. Elle vit alors les bagages derrière elle.

\- tu pars, quand ?

\- le temps de régler quelque détail et on partira

\- je peux t'aider. On est les meilleurs

\- non

\- Clarke. Mais elle ne put aller plus loin que Clarke l'embrassa. Lexa savoura cet instant mais recula. Pourquoi ?

\- pour ton bien, je t'en prie, va-t'en. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur à Aden et toi.

\- pourquoi m'as-tu suivi dans les toilettes ? Et ce baiser, que signifie-t-il ?

\- c'est mon ancienne vie qui me joue des tours. Ce que je n'aurais plus jamais

\- Clarke. Tu ne peux le laisser seul décider de ta vie. Tu peux te reconstruire. Sur tout. Clarke serra son t-shirt. Cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- car tu ne l'as pas vu.

\- je pourrais, dit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Lexa, je t'en prie. Non.

\- je n'abandonnerais pas.

\- si tu es aussi accro que le dit ta famille, tu le feras, car je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur

\- quoi ?

\- maintenant va. Lexa se jeta alors sur elle pour l'embrasser. Clarke surprise ne put rien faire, mais quand elle sentit la main de Lexa se faufiler en-dessous de son t-shirt, elle la poussa violemment. Non, c'est non. Ne deviens pas comme lui. Elle ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'elle sorte.

\- Clarke, si jamais

\- je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Oublie-moi. Refais la tournée des bars, trouve toi une autre fille aux gros seins et tu auras ce que tu voudras. Lexa la gifla

\- ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- quand tu fais ce que tu as fais, si. C'était purement physique. Aucune de nous 2 ne recherchait autre chose. C'est quand je suis partie…

\- je n'avais jamais fait cela et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu m'as plu. Je pensais que je le regretterais si je n'allais pas vers toi. Oui c'était pour un plan cul, je ne voulais pas plus. Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi et depuis je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Le hasard a fait qu'on se retrouve rapidement. Par 2 fois. C'est qu'il doit avoir une raison.

\- oui, dit-elle surprise mais elle se reprit, mais je ne fais que détruire ce qui m'entoure, au revoir Lexa. Ce fut un plaisir malgré tout. dit Clarke en lui claquant la porte au nez.

\- Clarke, murmura Lexa. Elle se dirigea vers Jasper, tendue

\- pas bien passé, hein ? Désolé. On n'aurait pas dû être comme ça samedi.

\- qui pouvait savoir.

\- par contre, il y a un petit souci.

\- quel genre ?

\- il y a pas mal d'interférence.

\- dû à quoi ?

\- ça ne devrait pas te plaire. Dit Jasper en lui montrant ce qu'il avait trouvé.

\- appelle Roan

Clarke regarda par la fenêtre, Lexa était toujours là. Elle regardait fréquemment la maison, soucieuse. Elle savait, Clarke le sentait. Elle essuya ses yeux et sortit les 3 photos qu'elle avait reçues hier. Sur l'une d'elle, on la voyait en compagnie de Madi, dans le parc, sur la seconde, elle était en compagnie de Lexa, face à l'école et la 3ème, devant chez Lexa, quand elle l'avait aidé à prendre ces affaires. Et personne en voyant les photos, ne pouvait douter des sentiments de l'une envers l'autre.

Il l'avait encore retrouvé, elle ne pouvait plus rester.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était rentrée, demandant des nouvelles, donnant des ordres.

\- vous avez compris, vous ne la quittez pas d'une semelle, dit Lexa à son équipe. Il doit être en ville

\- on en est sur ? Demanda Bell

\- non, mais il n'y a que ça comme explication. Dit Jasper en montrant les photos prises sur le canal de surveillance. Big brother est au rendez-vous.

\- Linc, O, des nouvelles ?

\- peut-être bien. Un employé du câble est passé i semaines dans le quartier.

\- et ?

\- et c'est tout. La description semble correspondre, mais Finn Collins est quelqu'un de tout à fait banal.

\- j'ai du nouveau. Déclara Monty en apparaissant. Ce que tu voulais savoir, dit-il à Lexa.

\- quoi ?

\- sur les vidéos, on voit Clarke regarder longuement des photos

\- et ?

\- ça ne va pas te plaire. Dit Monty, en lui montrant.

\- ou est Madi ? Demanda Octavia

\- il ne s'attaquerait pas à sa fille quand même. La dernière fois il ne lui a rien fait.

-car elle était avec sa grand-mère. C'est un moyen comme un autre de l'atteindre.

\- toi aussi. Tu es sur ces photos

\- je sais me défendre.

\- je le plains s'il s'attaque à toi. Mais ne le sous-estime pas.

\- loin de là. Son téléphone sonna alors. Oui ?

\- ou es tu ? Dit Indra

\- avec l'équipe.

\- j'arrive, ne bouges pas.

\- un souci ? Demanda son équipe

\- aucune idée. Indra arrive. Quand elle la vit arriver, elle ne sut que penser surtout quand elle lui dit de s'assoir. Quoi ?

\- Aden a disparu.

\- quoi ? crièrent-ils tous

\- impossible, il est au zoo, en sortie scolaire. Indra lui montra alors la vidéo.

Celle-ci montrait les enfants au zoo. Sages, écoutant leur professeur, il suivait docilement leur classe quand Madi s'était arrêtée. Aden l'avait tiré par le bras, mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas.

\- Madi, allait, on va perdre notre place.

\- j'arrive

\- non Madi, viens. Dit-il avant de la suivre. Leur professeur qui fermait la marche, en grande discussion ne les vit pas partir.

\- bonjour Madi. Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- je vous ai déjà vu

\- oui, sourit-il, tu veux venir avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

\- maman m'a dit de ne pas parler à des inconnus

\- maman n'est pas là

\- il faut écouter ta maman Madi, viens, fit Aden en regardant méchamment Finn

\- c'est ton petit copain ? Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Ah je me souviens, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, excellent. Tu es le fils de Lexa. L'amie de ta maman, n'est ce pas Madi ?

-euh

\- ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit

\- viens Madi. On y va, dit Aden en lui prenant le bras.

\- je ne crois pas. Regarder la caméra et faites coucou. Ils obéirent et regardèrent la caméra. Finn en profita pour les endormir. Il salua la caméra et partit avec dans chaque bras un enfant.

\- Lexa ? Celle-ci avait pris son téléphone

\- ramène-la moi maintenant, cria-t-elle, je vais le tuer cet enfoiré. Prendre mon fils

\- Lexa

\- ne me dis pas de me calmer, en aucune façon.

\- on va le retrouver, dit Lincoln en posant sa main sur le bras de sa sœur. On le retrouvera

20 minutes plus tard, Roan escorta Clarke dans la salle de réunion. Quand elle vit leur air sombre, elle paniqua directement. Lexa se planta devant elle, et la gifla avec force. Celle-ci sentit le sang dans sa bouche

\- s'il lui arrive malheur, tu peux être sûre que tu le regretteras.

\- Lexa, stop, elle n'est pas encore au courant, dit Anya, la retenant pour ne pas qu'elle recommence.

\- qu'est ce que ? dit Clarke en s'essuyant la bouche. Indra lui montra alors la vidéo. Elle blêmit à vue d'œil. Je…

\- ou peut-il être ?

\- qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Je, non Madi. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Il faut…

\- non, tu crois, là tu as besoin de mon aide, n'est ce pas ? Alors qu'il y a quelques heures, tu n'en voulais pas

\- je…

\- assez, Lexa dehors. Ordonna Indra. Anya, Linc ? Ils prirent leur sœur et sortirent pour la calmer.

\- tu dois savoir quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas fait ça sinon.

\- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis 3 ans.

\- mais il t'a toujours retrouvé, c'est pour ça que tu as constamment bougé

\- oui

\- comment ?

\- j'en sais rien. Je fais attention pourtant. Monty se plaça devant elle et la scanna. Qu'est ce que ? Ils entendirent un bip sonore. Elle regarda sa montre, mais Bellamy ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, la prit et la cassa. Non, c'était celle de mon père.

\- un mouchard, dit Bellamy en lui montrant.

\- non.

\- maintenant vous allez nous aider à les trouver

\- mais je ne sais rien.

\- il l'a fait pour vous attirer, il vous appellera

\- je n'ai pas de téléphone. Et il le sait. Lexa revint à ce moment dans le bureau

\- Anya, Monty et Echo, vous allez au zoo. Roan, et Bellamy vous ne lâchez pas Clarke d'une semelle

\- je…

\- je ne veux rien entendre. Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper avec moi

\- où va-t-on ?

\- chez Clarke, Indra, tu restes ici pour coordonner les opérations

\- mais…Clarke les vit partir sans rien pouvoir faire.

\- on les retrouvera, dit Bellamy, il le faut.

Cela fait une demi -heure qu'ils étaient tous partis. Clarke soupira et regarda de nouveau la vidéo. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait un indice là-dedans. Finn ne faisait rien par hasard. Surtout pas en se montrant en public devant…. Elle le savait. Il lui avait laissé un message.

\- il m'a laissé un message, dit Clarke en regardant de nouveau la vidéo.

\- comment ça ? demanda Indra.

\- la vidéo, le zoo, il ne l'a pas fait sans raison. De plus devant l'enclos des cerfs. Ils la regardèrent incrédules. C'était notre première sortie en amoureux, on est partit en forêt et on a découvert ce majestueux cerf. Bref, il doit avoir un message pour moi.

\- ou ?

\- je ne sais pas moi, demandez à votre équipe de regarder.

\- Anya tu me reçois

\- oui

\- cherche un message destiné à Clarke autour de l'enclos des cerfs

\- tu es sûre ?

\- regarde

\- on ne trouve rien, dit Anya

\- laissez-moi y aller.

\- hors de question. De plus c'est une équipe entrainé

\- oui mais ils ne le connaissent pas aussi bien que moi. S'il l'a caché, je devrais être la seule à le trouver

\- un lambda a pu le trouver

\- il n'est pas si bête. Laissez-moi y aller. De plus, j'ai 2 grands gardes du corps

\- on sait comment a fini le dernier, fit Indra. Clarke se tut, de la peine dans les yeux.

\- je ne serais plus responsable de tout ça. Laissez-moi aider

\- Lexa, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Indra. Lexa

\- tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver mon fils, qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, tant que je le retrouve.

\- bien, vous avez entendu. Vous avez carte blanche. Vous, vous ne la quittez pas d'une semelle

Cela faisait 40 minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Clarke. Ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver autant de valise

\- bizarre, dit Lincoln.

\- quoi ? Demanda sa femme

\- je crois qu'elle ne les a jamais défaites.

\- vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? D'intéressant, je veux dire, dit Lexa en regardant les valises.

\- Lexa, elle… ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- pour l'instant, je veux retrouver mon fils, je m'excuserais plus tard, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- elle a vraiment beaucoup de talent, dit Octavia en montrant la petite pièce ou elle peignait.

\- il faudrait l'engager pour promouvoir l'entreprise. Dit Jasper. Lexa retrouva alors les photos que Finn lui avait envoyées.

\- le même regard. Dit Lincoln.

\- comme disait père, l'amour est une faiblesse. Cette situation le prouve bien.

\- père avait tort. Tu le sais parfaitement. Vous vous battez toutes les 2 pour ce que vous chérissez le plus. Et je crois qu'elle t'aimait assez pour te tenir assez éloigné d'elle pour éviter ce genre de situation.

\- non…

\- 3 ans Lexa. Seule. Tu lui as redonné de l'espoir

\- pour ce que ça vaut.

\- il y a un souci. Dit Indra dans leur oreillette.

\- Aden ?

\- non, Clarke a disparu. Linc et Lexa se regardèrent

\- répète Indra. Roan, Bellamy, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- elle nous a joué un mauvais tour. Elle disait qu'il lui avait laissé un message. Qu'elle seule pouvait le trouver. Dit Bellamy. A peine arrivé au zoo, elle s'est éclipsée.

\- la moitié de l'équipe est là-bas et tu me dis qu'elle a réussi à se volatiliser ?

\- elle sait se rendre invisible. Le fait qu'elle sache qu'on la suivait le prouve

\- rien à foutre. Elle seule, peut m'amener à Aden. Et le tracker ?

\- elle a lâché son manteau en partant.

\- elle sait ce qu'elle fait, dit Linc

\- Monty, Jasper, vidéo de surveillance.

\- c'est en cours.

\- Lexa tu rentres, ordonna Indra

\- en aucune façon

\- c'est un ordre

\- je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Indra. Tu es ma chef, je suis ton PDG

\- ne me sors pas nos fonctions maintenant. Pour ton bien tu rentres et tu regardes cette vidéo. C'est après l'avoir de nouveau regardé, qu'elle a voulu partir.

\- mais…

\- on va y arriver, tous ensemble.

Linc serra sa sœur dans ses bras et l'emmena. Octavia voulut suivre mais un bout de tableau attira son attention. Elle le prit et sourit. Décidément.

\- allo…allo.

\- Raven

\- Clarke, oh mon dieu, Clarke, c'est bien toi. S'exclama Raven heureuse

\- oui, c'est moi.

\- ça va ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir entendu renifler

\- j'ai besoin d'un service.

\- Clarke

\- plus que d'habitude.

\- Clarke, qu'est ce qui se passe

\- il m'a retrouvée.

\- je prépare tout, je…

\- il détient Madi et un de ses amis

\- oh non, Clarke, tu dois appeler la police.

\- tu sais ce qui va arriver si je le fais. Il les tuera Raven.

\- non, ce n'est… même si elle voulait convaincre Clarke pour lui éviter de faire une bêtise, elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

\- j'ai une solution.

\- ne fais rien de stupide. Clarke sourit.

\- je veux juste les retrouver

\- Clarke. Stop.

\- tu pourrais essayer de pirater ce téléphone. Elle lui donna un numéro. Fais gaffe, il a l'air très au point niveau sécurité.

\- pas un problème. Je le ferais. Et après ?

\- tu l'appelles, rit Clarke. Raven s'était tu. Il doit être crypté, alors fais attention

\- comment l'as-tu eu ?

\- j'observe bien mieux maintenant.

\- et je leur dis quoi ?

\- tu lui dis, Clarke souffla et ferma les yeux. Déjà l'endroit ou Finn est. Elle lui dit alors ou se trouvait son ex-mari. Et qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- à Finn ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère, il mérite de crever pour ce qu'il t'a fait

\- elle comprendra. Raven ?

\- oui.

\- n'appelle pas les flics. Je ne veux pas d'un bain de sang.

\- n'y vas pas seule.

\- il m'attend. S'il voit d'autre personne. Tu le connais. Il a dû piéger l'endroit. Je dois y aller et les sauver

\- Clarke.

\- prend soin de Madi pour moi.

\- Clarke, non clarkeeeee, cria Raven. Mais celle-ci avait raccroché. Elle ne perdit pas une minute de plus et se mit à l'œuvre.

Lexa regardait de nouveau la vidéo mais ne voyait rien qui puisse l'aider. Elle ferma les yeux et recommença. La peur ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, elle le savait. Cela faisait 4 heures qu'Aden avait été enlevé et Clarke avait disparu depuis 3 heures. Ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Surtout quand elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Indra sur Finn. Elle se focalisa sur la vidéo et crut voir quelque chose

\- c'est quoi ça ? dit-elle en montrant Finn. Monty, regarde un peu mieux. Elle les vit tous se tourner vers la vidéo au moment ou son téléphone sonna. D'un même mouvement, ils le regardèrent.

\- Lexa, qui cela peut-il être ? Demanda Linc, il n'y a que nous qui avons ce numéro

\- je ne sais pas. Elle fit signe à Jasper d'être prêt à localiser l'appel puis elle décrocha. Allo ?

\- Clarke est en danger. Cria alors Raven

\- qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

\- je suis Raven, la meilleure amie de Clarke. Aidez-la, je vous en prie, elle m'a dit de vous contacter ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- quand ?

\- il y a 2h30. J'ai mis tout ce temps pour pirater votre téléphone, fais chier. Vous devez l'aider. Elle est partie retrouvé Finn. Lexa fut surprise, même ses experts mettaient plus de temps pour pirater ses téléphones.

\- vous savez ou il est ?

\- oui, elle lui donna alors l'adresse, un entrepôt aux abords de la ville. Monty venait justement de trouver la même chose en regardant la vidéo. Il y avait le logo de l'entreprise sur le banc ou Finn s'était assis avant de s'en prendre aux enfants. Faites gaffe, il piège toujours tout. Ils ont perdu la moitié de l'équipe la dernière fois. Lexa ne lui demanda pas de quelle dernière fois elle parlait. Lexa claqua des doigts et son équipe se prépara.

\- merci, on …

\- attendez, j'ai un message pour vous.

\- je vous écoute, dit-elle en mettant sa veste et en partant

\- il ne lui arrivera rien. Lexa s'arrêta

\- comment ça ?

\- Finn a pris un ami de Madi, c'est votre fils

\- oui

\- elle le protègera, les protègera. Elle ne compte rien faire d'autre que les protéger.

\- que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Lexa, même si elle savait la réponse

\- elle m'a dit que je devais m'occuper de Madi, elle ne compte pas revenir. S'en prendre aux enfants, ça a toujours été sa hantise. C'est pour ça qu'elle fuyait sans arrêt. Il n'avait pas pris Madi la dernière fois car Clarke l'avait mise en sécurité chez ses parents. Mais là. Elle soupira. Elle… elle fera tout pour les sauver. Lexa sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- je les ramènerais tous. Go, dit-elle à son équipe.

Clarke soupira. Elle avait fait en sorte de désamorcer tous les pièges, non sans mal. Le sang coulait de ses bras et de sa joue. Mais au moins, elle pouvait faire en sorte, que les enfants sortent sains et saufs de là. Ou que Lexa arrive ici sans encombre, pas comme la dernière fois quand ils étaient venus la chercher. Elle avait téléphoné à Raven, il y a quasiment une heure, elle espérait que celle-ci ait réussi son boulot. Même si elle n'ignorait pas que c'était la meilleure.

Elle s'avança alors vers la lumière et fut accueilli par Finn, le sourire aux lèvres

-bravo tu as réussi à passer tous les obstacles, non sans mal, à ce que je sourit, bienvenue ma chérie, ça va ? dit-il en s'avançant et en l'embrassant. Elle voulut se dégager mais il la frappa au ventre. Il la retint avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et l'embrassa de nouveau puis la laissa tomber. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle, elle n'avait pas oublié la douleur de la dernière fois mais elle pensait pouvoir encaisser le temps de sauver les enfants. Cela allait être plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle regarda autour d'elle et les vit à la table. Finn entre eux 2

\- laisse-les partir. Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin d'eux, dit-elle en se levant. Madi et Aden avaient les larmes aux yeux et étaient figés. Clarke leur sourit pour leur donner du courage et pour s'en donner, elle n'était plus seule désormais dans cette situation. Elle se devait d'être forte.

\- non, je veux profiter un peu de ma fille aussi, depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Madi écarquilla des yeux en le regardant. Ta mère ne t'a rien dit.

\- Madi, ne l'écoute pas. Il n'est pas ton père.

\- comment oses-tu ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- son père était quelqu'un d'aimant, de doux, pas un monstre comme toi. Il la prit par le col. Fermez les yeux les enfants et bouchez-vous les oreilles. Dit-elle. Ils obéirent et Finn sourit

\- je savais que c'était une bonne idée de les prendre, dit-il en commençant à la frapper. Toujours aider ton prochain n'est ce pas ?

\- laisse les partir, dit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

\- c'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont là. Tu m'as désobéi.

\- quoi ?

\- tu revis

\- quoi, mais non, dit-elle.

\- je t'ai vu. Avec elle

\- il ne s'est rien passé, dit-elle avant de recevoir un coup en plein visage

\- je t'ai vu l'embrasser. Il rit quand il vit sa tête. Je suis tes moindres faits et gestes depuis des mois. Et j'ai vu cette garce entrer dans ta vie et tu l'as laissé faire. Tu es tombé amoureuse. Tu ne le devais pas

\- c'est faux, il ne s'est rien passé.

\- arrête de mentir, cria-t-il en la frappant. Elle s'écroula à terre. Et il en profita pour prendre sa télécommande et allumer les écrans. Elle vit alors sa maison apparaitre devant ces yeux

\- non.

\- je t'ai toujours eu à l'œil ma chérie. Toujours, quoi que tu fasses. Donc évite les mensonges. Je sais tout. Tu tiens à elle

\- ce n'est pas…

\- qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Il leva la main et elle se recroquevilla de peur. Il rit. Pas de vie si tu ne voulais pas que je te la reprenne. C'était clair comme consigne, non ?

\- je ne l'ai embrassé qu'une fois

\- mais tu l'as peinte, mainte et mainte fois. Arrêtes de mentir

\- il ne s'est rien passé, et ne se passera jamais rien.

\- oh, je me doute. Même elle ne voudra pas de toi quand elle te verra dans ton ensemble.

\- enfoiré, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- chut, chut, ne parles pas comme ça devant les enfants, dit-il en s'approchant d'eux. Clarke se releva alors.

\- laisse-les. Ne les touche pas.

\- que peux-tu faire contre moi ? Tu n'as jamais rien pu faire et tu le sais

\- je t'en prie, laisse-les partir et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras

\- même sans ça, tu le feras, rit-il

\- je te jure, si tu ne les libères pas maintenant, tu le regretteras

\- mais j'attends de voir. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai peur mais toi. Tu as toujours fais de mauvais choix, soit par peur soit à cause de ta fierté mal placé

\- c'est faux

\- tu aurais pu m'arrêter bien avant

\- j'avais encore de l'espoir pour toi Finn. Mais là, c'est fini. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. Tu n'aurais jamais du toucher à ma fille

\- notre fille.

\- si ça avait été le cas, tu ne l'aurais jamais ramené ici. Oui et j'avoue, j'ai fait des choix malheureux. Mais j'ai toujours pensé au bien d'autrui. Là je vais penser au mien. Et tu avais raison. J'ai embrassé Lexa et je l'ai même baisé. Elle rit en voyant sa tête, c'était le pied. Il se jeta sur elle, elle sortit le couteau qu'elle avait dans son jean, voulut le frapper, mais il l'en empêcha et attrapa sa main armée. Ils se battirent quelques instant et Clarke réussit à lui planter le couteau dans la cuisse. Madi, prend Aden et va-t'en

\- mais…

\- maintenant. Dit Clarke en frappant de toutes ses forces Finn. Celui-ci s'écroula et elle le roua de coup. Allez, cria Clarke. Elle fut soulagée quand elle vit les enfants partir. Elle voulut récupérer le couteau mais il l'en empêcha.

\- ils ne sortiront pas d'ici vivants

\- j'ai désamorcé tous tes pièges. N'oublie pas que j'apprends vite.

\- moi aussi. Dit-il en lui bloquant le bras avant qu'elle ne frappe de nouveau. Il se leva et la regarda dans les yeux. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça

\- je vais déguster, rit-elle. Oh la nouveauté.

\- pétasse. Elle le frappa dans sa jambe blessée et il hurla. Mais avant qu'elle ne recommence, il la fit tomber. Tu vas le regretter Clarke. Si je les retrouve, c'est eux qui paieront

\- je ne te laisserais pas…

\- que peux-tu faire dans ton état ? Rit-il avant de lui écraser d'un violent coup sa cheville. Elle hurla de douleur quand sa cheville craqua et qu'il lui redonna un coup dessus. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te rebeller, tu n'aurais jamais dû espérer de nouveau.

\- laisse-les, dit-elle dans un soupir, à 2 doigts de s'évanouir.

\- je reviens vite, ne bouge pas, dit-il quand il la vit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- maman, dit Madi après l'avoir entendu crier

\- dépêche Madi, il faut y aller

\- mais ma maman

\- on doit y aller, elle nous l'a dit.

\- mais

\- continue à suivre les traces. Allez. Tu ne veux pas obéir à ta maman ?

\- si, et Madi continua à avancer suivi de près par Aden

\- chut, dit-il en lui mettant la main à la bouche, chut. Il arrive

\- les enfants, venez, on n'a pas débuté du bon pied tous ensemble. Venez, Clarke vous attend.

\- non, Madi. Dit Aden quand il la sentit bouger

\- mais…

\- Madi, cours

\- quoi ?

\- vers là-bas, en lui montrant le peu de lumière qu'il voyait

\- mais Aden, ma maman

\- ma maman va venir, je le sais. Mais le méchant monsieur va nous attraper avant. Faut courir. Maintenant, dit-il quand il le sentit proche d'eux. Cours, cria-t-il. Madi partit alors, il la suivit un moment avant de se faire rattraper par Finn

-hé petit morveux.

\- lâchez-moi. Il gesticula assez pour mettre un coup dans la cuisse blessée de Finn

\- recommence encore une fois, et tu finiras comme Clarke. Merde, dit-il alors quand il ne vit plus Madi. Ça, mon grand. C'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire avec moi. Et il l'emmena rejoindre Clarke.

\- on le retrouvera, ne t'inquiète pas, cela va bien se passer, dit Lincoln à sa sœur

\- cela fait plus de 4 heures. Vu ce qu'on sait sur lui, c'est largement suffisant pour faire disparaitre 3 corps

\- il ne lui arrivera rien, …

\- ne promets rien que tu ne sois sûr Lincoln. Dit Lexa, le regard toujours fixé sur la route, quand elle sursauta lorsqu'Octavia cria

\- hé, regardez, on dirait Madi

\- quoi ? Ils suivirent son regard et la virent, aux bords de la route, perdue.

\- oh mon dieu. Dit Lexa en se dépêchant de la rejoindre. Elle sauta de la voiture en marche et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Madi ? Madi ? dit-elle. La petite se tourna vers elle et se mit à pleurer

\- ma maman. Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Lexa, s'impatienta Lincoln, la peur prenant de plus en plus le pas en voyant la fillette.

\- Madi, ma chérie ? Celle-ci ne voulait pas la quitter mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Madi, je vais te confier à Octavia

\- quoi ? Moi ?

\- pas le temps, O, d'attendre les autres. Madi, je vais te confier à Octavia le temps de récupérer Aden et ta maman

\- le méchant monsieur a fait du mal à ma maman

\- je la ramènerais, je te le promets. Dit Lexa. Elle l'embrassa et la déposa à Octavia. Veille sur elle.

\- fais attention.

\- ramène-les, dit Octavia le cœur serré en voyant la gamine.

Linc et sa sœur repartirent et Lincoln regarda sa sœur en coin

\- je sais ce que tu vas dire. On les ramènera tous les 2, on n'a plus le choix. Madi compte sur nous.

\- ne décevons pas cette fillette.

Arrivés à l'entrepôt, ils se figèrent. Des petits pas ensanglantés sortaient de là. Lexa ferma les yeux.

\- allez, Lexa.

\- tout le monde. Roan, Bellamy, vous prendrez l'arrière. Monty, Jasper, il y a un système de surveillance, vous vous en occupez. Harper rejoint Octavia.

\- tu devrais les attendre, dit Indra.

\- on…

\- on ne peut pas, dit Lincoln. La petite a marché dans le sang. Il y en a plein le trottoir. On ne peut plus attendre

\- faites attention. Ils soufflèrent et entrèrent, la peur ne les quittant pas.

\- allez la belle au bois dormant, réveille-toi, tu as assez dormi. Dit-il en la secouant. Allez, je voudrais m'amuser un peu. En plus on a des invités. Allez, dit-il en frappant sa cheville. Elle se réveilla hurlant de douleur. C'est bien, c'est bien

\- tu as entendu ? Dit Lexa

\- même les morts ont dû se réveiller de peur. Répondit son frère

\- Lexa, commença Indra

\- chut, silence radio, jusqu'à nouvel ordre

\- Bellamy et Roan sont en place, lui dit alors Indra

\- ok

\- et Aden est entre les mains de Finn. Lexa s'arrêta 2 petites secondes.

\- tiens-moi au courant, seulement en cas d'extrême urgence Indra. Je ne veux pas être déconcentrée

\- ok

Clarke voyait double. La douleur était insoutenable. Elle regarda alors sa cheville et vit avec horreur celle-ci tournée dans un angle bizarre. Mais le pire, c'est quand elle vit Aden en face d'elle.

\- non

\- eh oui, je l'ai rattrapé. Mais j'ai perdu Madi. Dommage pour lui.

\- tu ne le toucheras pas

\- que peux-tu faire dans ton état ? Il rit quand elle essaya de se lever. Elle réussit mais rata la chaise sur laquelle elle voulut s'appuyer

\- tu vois claire ?

\- la ferme, dit-elle en se levant de nouveau. Aden, ça va aller, j'ai promis à ta mère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien

\- ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux tenir, dit-il en sortant son couteau

\- celle-ci je la tiendrais. Dit-elle en se mettant entre Aden et lui. Finn rit et la poussa. Elle tomba de nouveau. Merde. Aden s'agenouilla près d'elle et essaya de l'aider.

\- tu ne devrais pas petit. Elle causera ta perte.

\- je ne crois pas. Aden la releva et Clarke le poussa derrière elle.

\- ça ne marchera pas. Rit Finn. Je le tuerais. Puis je tuerais sa mère. Le tout devant tes yeux. Comment réagiras-tu à ça ?

\- sa mère ? Fit Clarke

\- elle est là, dit-il en montrant les écrans derrière lui. Mais pas sûr qu'elle arrive jusqu'à nous. J'ai remis 2-3 pièges quand tu dormais. Il fallait bien laisser un petit comité d'accueil au cas où. Et dans un saut, il récupéra Aden.

\- non, cria Clarke. Laisse-le, dit-elle en s'approchant doucement

\- je voudrais mais comme j'ai dit, je veux le tuer devant vous 2.

\- et si elle n'arrive pas ?

\- ce sera de ta faute dans tous les cas. Ils entendirent une sonnerie et il se mit à rire. On a un gagnant.

\- maman, pleura Aden en comprenant.

\- ton tour, gamin. Dit-il en lui faisant une grosse entaille au niveau du bras

\- non, cria Clarke en se jetant sur lui. Finn le lui balança alors. Enfoiré, ça va aller Aden, ça va aller. Dit-elle en déchirant son t-shirt et en bandant son bras. Ce n'est rien, tu vas t'en sortir.

\- pas sûr, fit Finn en redonnant un coup mais Clarke s'interposa, et se le prit en plein dans le dos. Oh, oh, rit Finn, ça va être marrant.

\- la ferme, grimaça Clarke

\- tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme ça

\- la ferme, cria Clarke. Aden court quand je te le dis

\- je ne crois pas. Clarke se retourna vers lui et lui asséna un coup dans sa cuisse blessée. Pétasse. Il leva son couteau et frappa. Clarke voulut l'arrêter mais il lui transperça la main gauche. Mais elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

\- cours, Aden maintenant

\- j'ai dit pas moyen. Dit Finn, essayant de récupérer le couteau. Il frappa Clarke, mais elle ne lâchait rien.

\- maintenant Aden. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta. Au moment ou Finn récupéra le couteau.

\- maman ? Finn et Clarke se tournèrent alors vers Aden. Celui-ci courut alors vers sa mère.

\- Aden, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son bras.

\- maman, pleura-t-il

\- ça va aller. Ça va aller. Reste derrière moi. Ton oncle ne devrait plus tarder. Elle se leva et regarda alors Finn et Clarke. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement, Finn attrapa sa femme et lui maintint le couteau sous la gorge

\- pas un geste, ou elle meurt.

\- Madi ? demanda Clarke

\- elle va bien. Dit Lexa, ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté des yeux. Elle vit alors les multiples blessures qu'elle venait de subir, ainsi que son pied. Mais le pire, fut qu'elle voyait un bout de son ventre. Clarke sentait son regard sur cette partie de son corps. Elle en fut peinée, mais elle s'en doutait. Cette honte ne l'avait pas quitté depuis, et là elle la voyait se refléter chez Lexa. Lexa s'avança. Lâche-la, enfoiré.

\- je ne crois pas, dit-il en reculant. Clarke cria de douleur quand son pied racla à terre

\- laisse-la, dernière fois que je le dis.

\- fais ce que tu as à faire, Lexa. Ça me va. Lexa s'arrêta et Finn éclata de rire.

\- oh, oh, tu abandonnes ma chérie. C'est nouveau ça

\- je…

\- pense à Madi.

\- c'est fait. Elle sera bien mieux

\- idiote. Tu sais ce que c'est de vivre sans sa mère ?

\- elle a Raven, je m'en suis occupée

\- ce n'est pas pareil. Elle a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Clarke fut surprise.

\- Aden

\- Aden va bien. Grâce à toi

\- il est blessé à cause de moi.

\- il s'en sortira, c'est un Woods

\- un Woods ? dirent Clarke et Finn. Lexa sourit.

\- c'était marqué sur son dossier.

\- je suis partie avant de le reprendre

\- c'est vrai. Lexa s'avança encore. Relâche-la, et je ne te tuerais pas, en tout cas, je ne te ferais pas trop souffrir, même si tu le mérites largement

\- ben voyons. Woods ou non, tu approches encore et je la saigne comme un porc.

\- tu penses être plus rapide que moi. N'oublie pas qui je suis. Finn la regarda et resserra son étreinte sur Clarke. Il la retourna vers lui et sourit.

\- ma chérie. Tu vas me manquer, dit-il en la poignardant. Lexa cria et se précipita vers Clarke qui s'effondrait. Tandis que Finn courut aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait.

\- non, non, non, dit Lexa en maintenant ses mains sur la plaie.

\- ça va, c'est pas grave, murmura Clarke

\- pas grave, pas grave. Tu plaisantes, j'espère

\- connu pire. Rit-elle . Rattrape-le

\- non, je…

\- rattrape-le. Je ne veux pas que ma fille ait cette épée de Damoclès sur la tête, va, je t'en prie.

\- mais ….

\- va. Pour toute réponse Lexa l'embrassa.

\- je reviens vite. Aden ?

\- on est là, dit Lincoln.

\- veille sur elle, dit-elle en le voyant blême à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule.

\- compte sur nous.

\- Indra, envoies une ambulance d'urgence

\- elle est au coin de la rue. Dit celle-ci

\- merci.

\- elle s'en sortira.

\- elle a intérêt. Je ne me suis pas encore excusée. Dit-elle en filant à la poursuite de Finn.

\- tu devras faire mieux que ça, dit Indra, en repensant à ce qu'elle avait assisté. Monty et Jasper avaient réussi à pirater le système de Finn et avaient vu tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- quoi ?

-Roan et Bellamy sont là, n'oublie pas.

\- je le veux pour moi.

Cela faisait 10 min que Finn était partit. Elle avançait doucement de peur de le rater ou de tomber dans un nouveau piège. Son oreillette grésilla

\- Lexa, les secours sont là. Octavia les amène vers Linc et Clarke.

\- elle ne devait pas bouger, murmura Lexa. Elle devait…

\- harper est avec elle. Et les ambulanciers seront mieux protégés avec Octavia qu'avec Harper

\- mais…

\- on ne peut plus attendre. Et tu le sais.

\- je sais. Tu le vois ?

\- non, il ne doit pas être sortit non plus. Bellamy y est toujours

\- et Roan ? Demanda Lexa en se figeant

\- blessé, un foutu piège. Mais ces jours ne sont pas en danger.

\- tu ne le vois toujours pas ?

\- non, alors fais attention. Je ne voudrais pas retrouver un autre boulot. Je suis bien ici.

\- t'en parlera à Anya. Si…. Lexa recula quand elle vit un projectile s'avancer vers elle. Merde.

\- je t'envoie Bell. Dit Indra en coupant la communication

\- bien évité, dit Finn. Lexa regarda autour d'elle, elle ne le voyait toujours pas. Par ici, dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers la droite puis la gauche, mais elle ne le voyait toujours pas. Elle l'entendit rire. Elle évita de nouveau un projectile mais se prit de plein fouet le suivant. Elle grimaça en voyant ce qu'il venait de lui envoyer, une balle de baseball. Elle en reçut une autre, puis encore une autre. Elle arrêta de compter quand elle s'écroula. Elle se figea quand elle le sentit derrière elle.

\- ce système, je l'avais mis en place pour Clarke. Elle n'a pas tenu autant que toi la dernière fois. Donc je te félicite. Rit-il

Elle entendit Indra lui crier quelque chose. Mais elle était trop concentrée sur la présence de Finn derrière elle pour saisir ce qu'elle disait même si elle se doutait quoi.

Elle se retourna vivement au moment ou Finn voulut la poignarder. Elle le frappa mais il l'évita et contre-attaqua. Elle l'arrêta alors au moment ou il voulut la poignarder, elle rata sa main mais bloqua quand même la lame dans sa main.

\- qu'est ce que vous avez toutes à vouloir arrêter mes lames ?

\- ce n'est pas seulement les lames, dit-elle en se levant difficilement.

\- j'aurais vraiment dû utiliser des pistolets, il rit,

\- mais c'est moins marrant pour torturer les gens.

\- c'est vrai. On ne sent pas les gens, comme quand on les poignarde, on ne sent pas leur cœur rater un battement, et on ne sent pas le sang gicler

\- la ferme, enfoiré, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de boule. Il recula, elle en profita pour lâcher le couteau pour avoir ses 2 mains disponibles pour le frapper. Et elle le frappa, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête.

\- stop, stop, s'écria Bellamy en la prenant par la taille

\- il n'aurait jamais du les toucher, dit-elle en pleurant.

\- je sais, je sais, aller viens, il faut y aller, tout le monde t'attend, Aden t'attend.

\- il….

\- c'est fini, il va bien, tout le monde va bien.

\- et Clarke ? Demanda-t-elle en se reculant pour bien le regarder dans les yeux. Comme ça, elle verrait s'il ment ou non

\- elle est partit, avec les ambulanciers, ce que tu devrais faire également, vu ta tête. Elle allait parler mais il l'en empêcha. Lexa, pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce qu'on te dit. Elle sourit

\- je le fais tout le temps.

\- mais bien sûr.

\- Bell, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, autre que m'amener à l'hôpital.

\- tout ce que tu veux, Heda.

\- puni une semaine, pour ça. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle Heda, c'est ta sœur qui trouvera le gage

\- oh non. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, il s'était baladé pendant une semaine en tutu au bureau. Je t'écoute.

Bip, bip, bip. Non mais qui est le crétin qui faisait sonner le réveil. Elle voulait dormir, qu'on lui foute la paix. Elle était trop bien dans son lit. Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Définitivement, elle n'était pas dans son lit, celui-ci était trop petit, et la chambre trop moche.

\- qu'est-ce que ?

\- oh putain, tu es réveillée. Il était temps, grosse feignasse, dit une voix en se jetant sur elle

\- Raven ? Mais ….

\- attend je vais prévenir les autres, ne bouges pas. Elle s'arrêta dans sa course. Ouais, bon d'un côté, t'auras un peu de mal, rit-elle.

\- mais …. Elle voulut mieux se positionner mais elle grimaça, d'une quand elle vit les différents bandages qui recouvraient son corps et de 2, le plâtre au niveau de sa cheville. Merde…

\- maman, maman, cria Madi en courant vers elle

\- ne cours pas, et attention, fit Raven. Elle est comme sa mère, elle n'écoute jamais

\- Madi, tu vas bien ? demanda sa mère en l'embrassant. Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur.

\- tu m'as manqué, maman, me laisse plus.

\- jamais ma puce, plus jamais, elle pleura doucement et regarda Raven. Merci.

\- pas à moi que tu dois le dire. Mais moi je peux.

\- quoi ?

\- je t'expliquerais plus tard.

\- et Aden ? Et Lexa ?

\- ils vont bien. Tout le monde va bien, sauf Finn, il a légèrement rencontré une Woods en colère. C'est fini, tout est fini, Clarke, enfin. Dit-elle en l'entourant.

Clarke lui rendit son étreinte en pleurant et son cœur se serra quand elle vit Lexa entrer dans sa chambre. Clarke se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et avertir Raven. Tandis que Madi resta ou elle était. Elle ne voulait pas la quitter, d'un côté sa mère non plus

\- hello Heda, vous avez vu, elle est réveillé, après 10 jours, il était temps. On pourra tous dormir chez nous maintenant. Lexa la fusilla du regard. Mais Raven s'en fichait, elle éclata de rire. Madi, tu viens, on va aller chercher à maman de quoi manger convenablement. Des gâteaux, des bonbons,

\- un hamburger

\- oui, c'est vrai, j'ai faim aussi. Allez viens ma puce.

\- je reviens, dit Madi en embrassant sa mère.

\- pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Dit Lexa en les regardant partir. Puis elle se tourna vers Clarke

\- je suis désolée. Pour Aden, toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Dit Clarke en pleurant. Je ne le voulais pas, crois moi, j'ai tout fait pour éviter ce genre de situation.

-eh, eh, ça va aller. dit Lexa en s'approchant. Ça va aller. On ne détruit pas un Woods aussi facilement. Et moi aussi je dois m'excuser. Je savais que tu n'y étais pour rien mais…

\- je suis vraiment désolée, Lexa, je…. Lexa lui prit les mains

\- chut, chut. Calme-toi, il faut que tu te calmes, sinon Raven me tuera, si elle sait que c'est à cause de moi

\- tout elle, c'est vrai. Clarke se calma, elle voulut essuyer ses larmes, mais Lexa maintenait fermement ses mains. Et sans qu'elle ne le demande, celle-ci lui caressa les joues pour les faire disparaitre. Clarke sourit et se reprit. Comment est-elle arrivée là ?

\- oh, je ne sais pas, c'est comme quand je reçois un coup de fil, sur mon téléphone ultra sécurisé, dont personne n'a le numéro à part mes plus proches amis. Et quand ils sont tous à mes côtés à ce moment-là, ça fait légèrement un choc. Mais heureusement qu'elle l'a fait, et que tu as une excellente mémoire et vision. Je ferais plus attention le prochain coup.

\- c'est pas toi, c'est Anya.

\- encore mieux, Lexa s'esclaffa. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui faire mordre la poussière. C'est peut-être moi la boss mais limite, c'est toujours elle qui me donne des ordres et qui me met en boite. Clarke la regarda perdue. Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Lexa Woods. Oui, mais ça ne peut pas être ça, tu… elle vit alors son air, oh, oh, putain. Mais tu es….

\- la PDG de la plus puissante compagnie du pays. Oui ça fait un choc, quand on ne s'y attend pas

\- je comprends mieux leur comportement mais…toi, Aden, toi, demanda-t-elle perdue

\- hé, calme-toi, Raven va arriver et elle m'en voudra. Tu es étonné que je sorte chercher mon petit dans une école publique ou que je t'ai levé dans un bar. Je veux dire, euh, euh, dit-elle devant l'air de Clarke.

\- tu es mignonne quand tu es gênée. Oh, euh, c'est les cachets, faut pas faire attention

\- mais bien sûre, rit Lexa. Donc je reprends. Pour plus de sécurité et surtout car ça ne m'intéresse que très peu, c'est Indra qui représente la compagnie. Je suis là, je prends les décisions mais c'est elle qui est mon porte parole. Ça ajoute un peu de mystère au Woods

\- pourquoi ne pas changer de nom ?

\- même si les gens font le rapprochement, il pense comme toi en me voyant, je ne payes pas de mine alors….

\- trop parfaite pour être une Woods, c'est vrai. Clarke ferma les yeux

\- l'excuse des cachets ne tient pas, elle ne tenait déjà pas avant. Elle rit puis continua. Donc comme ça, je peux vivre ma vie, et Aden également. Et je préfère une école publique, pour éviter de l'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire et je trouve ça mieux pour se faire des amis. Ils ne s'intéresseront qu'à lui pas à son nom. Oui, bon il n'a que Madi pour l'instant. Mais il est encore jeune. Je ne perds pas espoir.

\- s'il est comme sa mère, tout le monde se mettra à ses pieds. Non, mais franchement, ils m'ont donné quoi comme cachet, donne moi le registre. Oh putain, dit alors Clarke en remettant sa phrase dans le contexte car Lexa bien qu'elle avait rit, venait aussi de réaliser.

\- je préfère quand tu perds le contrôle, dit Lexa avant de l'embrasser. Toi aussi tu mérites qu'on se mette en 4 pour toi. Lui murmura-t-elle alors dans son oreille. Mais Clarke l'entendit à peine, le baiser qu'elle venait d'avoir toujours dans ses pensées.

\- on ne peut pas vous laisser une minute, hein, dit Anya en entrant accompagnée de quasiment tout le monde, plus Raven.

\- j'adore ce petit monde, ils sont extras. Dit-elle en regardant Anya. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- je ne comprends toujours pas, dit Clarke.

\- ta petite amie m'a proposé un job. Je suis un de leur meilleur hacker maintenant et bientôt meilleure ingénieure, je vais tous les ridiculiser là-bas. Elle éclata de rire en voyant leurs têtes. Donc tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Je savais que j'étais douée mais entrer chez les Woods, je n'aurais jamais cru. Quoi ? demanda Raven quand on la regarda.

\- les tiens sont lourds, la mienne en vaut 10 comme eux. Déclara Clarke. Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Clarke et Lexa se regardaient gênées.

\- quoi ? demanda de nouveau Raven, ne comprenant pas.

\- maman, maman, tata Raven est comme toi

\- c'est-à-dire ma puce.

\- elle perd la boule, elle aime bien Anya. Et toi c'est Le…

\- argghhhh, pas vrai petite menteuse, rends-moi mes bonbons, nièce indigne. Dit Raven en lui courant après, sous le regard attendrie et gênée de sa mère.

Un mois après.

La sonnette retentit. Ils étaient pile à l'heure. Elle prit ses béquilles et commença à se lever. Ses blessures avaient bien cicatrisés, seule sa cheville serait longue à guérir. Raven la regarda se lever en souriant

\- je peux y aller, fit Raven

\- non, je peux le faire, je ne suis pas handicapée à ce point

\- non, non, c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un sonne, le temps que tu arrives, il n'y a plus personne

\- ça veut dire que ce n'était pas urgent, sinon ils aurait attendu

\- Clarke

\- Raven, laisse-moi ouvrir cette satanée porte. Je ne fais rien depuis que je suis rentrée.

\- tu fais à manger

\- je tiens à la vie, je te signale, pour ça tu peux embrasser Octavia. 2 dangers ambulants en cuisine

\- eh, tu n'es pas un cordon bleu non plus,

\- je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais c'est mangeable, en tout cas plus que ce que tu fais

\- moi, je fais juste honneur à ta bouffe.

\- sale…

\- va ouvrir cette porte ou j'y vais.

\- non, j'y vais.

\- tu es pressée de voir ta petite amie, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était là quasiment chaque jour

\- la ferme, c'est mon amie, rien d'autre

\- à d'autre

\- on en parle d'Anya ?

\- on parle du fait que même s'ils sont invités, ils ne vont pas rester dehors toute la journée, le temps que tu bouges enfin tes fesses.

\- changes de sujet

\- toi qui as commencé

\- mais tu as quel âge franchement ?

\- pff tout de suite je suis plus immature que toi. Clarke la regarda et sourit.

\- je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là.

\- je sais, tu me le dis tous les jours

\- pas le souvenir

\- ah oui ? Mais je le sais de toute façon ça se voit à ta tête. Mais sinon ils attendent toujours à la porte

\- je sais, je sais, rit Clarke. Elle se dépêcha mais elle aurait dû écouter Raven. Elle était encore arrivée trop tard quand elle vit entrer Lexa comme une furie sans la voir et lui tomber dessus. Elles crièrent plus de surprise que de mal. Raven accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ne put qu'éclater de rire, suivi par les autres.

\- si tu voulais de l'intimité, fallait le dire. On t'aurait laissé seule avec ta copine. Dit Raven

\- depuis le temps que vous attendez ça. Continua Anya

Lexa avait ouvert la porte avec force, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, de peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Clarke. Faut dire qu'elle était encore fragile, tout du moins le pensait-elle. Alors elle avait ouvert la porte, avec pertes et fracas. Pour se jeter dans les bras de Clarke, les faisant toutes 2 tomber. Et là, elle se retrouvait la tête entre ses seins.

\- Lexa, Lexa, appela alors Octavia, Lexa releva la tête et vit avec horreur Octavia prendre une photo.

\- O, la réprimanda pour la forme son mari

\- quoi ? Elle est excellente, pour les cartes de vœux, non ? Ou pour toutes les fois, ou elle nous fera la misère ou quand on fait une bêtise ou

\- j'ai compris, j'ai compris. Mais tu as intérêt à courir vite. Du moins, quand elle daignera enfin se lever

\- oh, euh, pardon Clarke, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal. Dit-elle en la relevant.

\- ça va, ça va. Dit-elle en se raclant la gorge

\- tu m'étonnes. Dit Anya en passant devant elle pour rejoindre Raven et le salon, suivi par tout le monde

\- je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Dit Lexa

\- ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner, vu que tu ne bougeais pas

\- c'est que, euh

\- allez viens, je te fais marcher.

\- Bellamy ne devrait plus tarder avec les enfants

\- viens

\- attend. Clarke se retourna vers elle et Lexa l'embrassa tendrement

\- j'en avais marre d'attendre. Je ne suis pas réputée pour ma patience, et cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça. Lexa lui prit la main et avança mais Clarke ne bougea pas. Allez, je ne te mangerais pas. Enfin, pas de suite

\- quoi ? Dit Clarke perdue

\- je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation dans ton vestibule, surtout avec le groupe de lourdauds à côté. Mais tu me plais, et je sais que c'est réciproque. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, loin de là. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête mais je t'attendrais, sois en sûre. Puis Lexa rejoignit les autres, laissant Clarke seule avec ses pensées.

\- Raven m'a donné ça pour toi, dit Anya en venant vers elle, un flacon dans la main. Je cite, elle n'était pas rouge comme une pivoine quand Lexa lui est tombée dessus, mais blanche comme un cul, elle s'est fait mal.

\- je la reconnais bien là, merci. Elle prit un cachet, souffla et regarda étonnée Anya

\- j'ai oublié un truc dans la voiture. Elle la dépassa légèrement et la regarda. Première fois que j'entends ma sœur faire ce genre de déclaration. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, même plus que bien, mais je ne veux pas que tu la fasses trop souffrir si tu ne veux pas d'elle

\- ce n'est pas ça, c'est…Clarke prit son t-shirt dans la main

\- tout le monde a des cicatrices Clarke. Certaines plus visibles que d'autres, c'est à ça que sert la famille, les amis. A te faire oublier ces instants malheureux, ou à atténuer grandement leur souffrance.

\- je… Anya

\- va, je vous rejoins. Dépêche, sinon, ils vont tout manger. Pour une fois qu'on peut manger quelque chose de potable

\- sympa

\- tu m'as comprise. Allez va, et amuse toi, tu le mérites, tout le monde a droit au bonheur

\- je ne pensais pas ça de toi.

\- tu as rendu le sourire à ma sœur, dès le départ et ce n'était pas gagné, parce qu'après cette pétasse de Costia, elle souffla, je n'ai rien dit, dit-elle devant l'air de Clarke.

\- je sais ce qu'il en ait

\- c'est vrai ?

\- elle m'en a parlé. Je ne peux même pas imaginer quelqu'un lui faire ça. Non, mais franchement, c'est Lexa, quoi. Et Aden, mon dieu, ce gosse est un amour, elle mérite une bonne paire de claque.

\- tu es gentille, nous on voulait la tuer et l'enterrer ou la broyer dans la benne à carton, on débat encore sur ce point.

\- euh

\- ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien, pas après tout ça. Mais oui, Lexa est Lexa et tu lui as redonné le sourire alors rien que pour ça, tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle. De plus, je ne me suis jamais autant moquée d'elle depuis qu'elle te connait, c'est excellent. Ca c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. On dirait vraiment une gamine devant son premier crush. Et avec les autres, on s'éclate sur ça.

\- heureuse que ça te fasse plaisir, enfin je crois.

\- bon Clarke, tu veux que je te ramène par la peau du cul, cria Raven, ta copine s'impatiente. On dirait un lapin sur ressort.

\- je ne veux rien entendre, vous autre. Pas de blague,… si je vous ai vu venir, s'écria Lexa. Clarke et Anya sourirent.

\- je vais aller à son secours

\- tu vas surtout aller dans la gueule du loup. Je reviens, qu'on me laisse de quoi manger

\- il y en a encore plein la cuisine

\- tu es un vrai cordon bleu. Ma sœur est tombée sur une perle.

\- moi aussi.

Anya la regarda partir et sourit. Elle était sûre que celle-ci ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Clarke arriva enfin dans le salon sous les applaudissements de ses convives.

\- enfin. S'écria Raven

\- vivement que tu te trouves un appart, pour avoir enfin la paix, dit Clarke en s'asseyant à côté de Lexa

\- ça va ?

\- oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Profite. Avant que les enfants n'arrivent

\- ils sont en retard non ? Dit-elle en regardant Raven et Octavia faire un concours de qui mangera le plus de toast

\- sérieusement. Raven, mais tu as quel âge franchement

\- tu te répètes. Et merde, tu m'as fais perdre

\- tu connais Bellamy, limite gaga avec eux. Il serait temps qu'Echo bouge ses fesses. Dit Clarke, en regardant innocemment celle-ci.

\- c'est les cachets, dit vivement Lexa en voyant l'air d'Echo, prête à lui sauter à la gorge, il ne faut pas faire attention

\- non pas les cachets, juste une petite vengeance, ça te dit ? dit Clarke en regardant Lexa, son visage s'illumina

\- même si je sais que je le regretterais après, pourquoi pas.

Anya arriva et cacha ce qu'elle avait en main pour le moment. Là, ils allaient tous en profiter un peu. Même si elle savait que Clarke et sa sœur n'avait aucune chance contre eux. Ils les connaissaient trop bien pour les laisser gagner.

Tous les défauts de chacun fut passé au crible, dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'au moment ou Bellamy rentra avec les enfants.

\- mamans, crièrent Aden et Madi en se jetant dans les bras de leurs mères respectives

\- ouch, doucement, dit Clarke, vous êtes bien excités aujourd'hui

\- ben oui, c'est ton….

\- rien, rien, dit Raven en se jetant sur sa nièce et en lui fermant la bouche.

\- qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- à nous de prendre notre revanche, dit Octavia, en s'approchant de Clarke. Elle rit. Tu vas finir par lui lâcher la main un jour ou l'autre. Car depuis que nous sommes arrivés

\- Octavia, s'écria Lincoln, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher

\- non, alors ?

\- oh, dit Clarke, en réalisant qu'Octavia avait raison, elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle tenait la main de Lexa. Désolée. Elle la retira, peut-être trop vivement au gout de tout le monde.

\- pas grave. Sinon, dit Lexa légèrement peinée, bon anniversaire.

\- bon anniversaire, dit Madi en lui tendant un petit cadeau.

\- oui, cria Aden, en faisant de même

\- doucement, doucement les enfants

\- Raven je vais te tuer

\- oh, arrêtes, depuis le temps que tu le dis. Je suis toujours là. Et ça ne te fera pas de mal de le fêter pour une fois. Entouré de ta famille et tes amis. Tes parents auraient voulu que tu sois heureuse, profites-en alors. Car on est tous là pour ça

\- et pour te piquer tes tableaux, dit Anya

\- quoi ?

\- chaque chose en son temps, dit Lexa, ouvre tes cadeaux.

\- le mien d'abord, dirent en même temps les enfants.

\- je sais que tu n'aimes pas ton anniversaire, Clarke, dit sérieusement Raven, depuis la dernière fois, mais, tu ne crains plus rien

\- je sais ça mais…

\- pas de mais, je sais que tu t'en veux mais je suis pareille, c'est moi qui te l'ai présenté, justement à ton anniversaire, la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais faite

\- pourtant tu en as faites, sourit Clarke

\- pas tant que ça. Rit Raven, mais ce que je veux dire. Il n'y a plus que de l'amour maintenant

\- oh c'est bon, Madi donne moi mon cadeau. Si ta tante parle d'amour, elle frissonna, trop bizarre. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus

\- sale peste, dit Raven, en lui jetant un oreiller.

\- arrête ou je dis à Lexa de te virer

\- elle ne le ferait pas

\- c'est à réfléchir, j'aurais une personne en moins qui ne se moquera plus de moi. Et un peu plus la paix, c'est tentant. Hé, s'écria Lexa en recevant un oreiller

\- c'est Echo, dénonça Clarke

\- tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

\- Heda me protégera.

\- un gage, un gage, dirent tout le monde.

\- je vais y réfléchir

\- aller les cadeaux, s'écria Octavia, sinon, c'est moi qui les ouvres

\- mais tu es une vrai gamine ma parole, dit Bellamy

\- m'en fiche, allez

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était vraiment entourée d'une bande de joyeux drille. Elle prit en premier le cadeau de Madi et celui d'Aden vu qu'il lui avait carrément mis sous le nez. Lexa voulut le réprimander mais Clarke l'en empêcha, par contre elle lui demanda de l'ouvrir avec elle.

Clarke faillit pleurer quand elle vit ce que contenaient les cadeaux des enfants.

\- merci mes amours, dit-elle en les prenant dans les bras. Tout le monde se regarda en l'entendant parler. Clarke avait beau ne pas se déclarer à Lexa, elle le lui montrait de plus en plus, en incluant Aden dans ses "amours"

\- ça te plait ?

\- et comment.

Clarke montra aux autres ce qu'elle avait reçu. Même si les autres le savaient, ils sourirent devant son air. Elle avait reçu 2 dessins, et pas n'importe lesquels. D'elle et Madi et l'autre regroupait tout le monde. Mais ils étaient faits différemment. Un était fait façon pixel art et l'air de rien, elle se reconnaissait facilement dessus et l'autre de la même façon que les jeux pour enfants, ou il fallait remplir les cases comportant un chiffre.

\- on sait tous que tu adores dessiner, et après les tableaux que tu as fait de moi et d'Aden, il me fallait te rendre la pareil. On a trouvé plusieurs artistes. Ils nous ont proposé plein de choses mais on voulait que les enfants participent. Donc on a choisit ça. Les enfants ont tout colorié avec notre aide bien sûr. Mais la plus grande partie c'est eux. Dit Lexa

\- c'est magnifique, merci. Merci les enfants, dit Clarke en les enserrant une nouvelle fois.

\- la seule chose que je voulais que l'on ressente en voyant ces dessins, c'était l'amour. Clarke la regarda bizarrement. Elle continua alors. Tu te souviens du dessin que tu avais fait d'Aden à son école.

\- oui, il était trop beau. Dit celui-ci. Clarke sourit

\- chaque personne qui le voyait ressentait juste de l'amour

\- et l'espoir, dit Anya

\- oui. Donc je voulais que tu ressentes ça en les voyant

\- merci.

\- la suite vite avant qu'elle se mette à chialer, dit Raven

\- ça ne m'arrive jamais. Elle vit leur regard. Bon, ok. Je n'ai rien dit.

\- pire qu'une gamine, dit Anya.

\- tiens, dit Lexa en lui tendant un billet. Clarke le regarda sans comprendre. Il ne comportait qu'un numéro de téléphone et une adresse.

\- qu'elle est bête, dit Echo

\- eh. S'indigna Lexa

\- je n'aurais pas fait ça comme ça, dit Lincoln

\- nous non plus, dirent les autres

\- en fait je suis la seule adulte ici, non ? Dit Clarke

\- tu es pire que nous, dit Raven. Clarke leva encore les yeux au ciel. Tu as vu, ça, c'est une attitude de gamin.

\- Raven, la ferme, dit Lexa. Bref, Raven nous a expliqué que tu n'avais pas pu assister à l'enterrement de ta mère. Donc je te propose quand tu le souhaites de te servir de notre jet pour aller te recueillir sur sa tombe et d'aller voir le sénateur, depuis le temps que tu ne l'as pas vu non plus. Ou si tu veux, on te prend un billet d'avion si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça, au moins ça t'aurait évité d'attendre des heures pour rien. Puis tant que tu y vas. Je trouve ça normal que tu y ailles et voilà quoi. Je ne dis pas que ça t'aidera à aller de l'avant mais au moins, tu pourrais…

\- Lexa, tu t'enfonces, dit Clarke en lui mettant une main sur la joue, c'est gentille, vraiment gentille. Et je le ferais volontiers. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux et oui, depuis le temps que je veux y aller. Merci. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, et elles remarquèrent enfin que cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elles se regardaient dans les yeux.

\- dernier cadeau, dit Anya en se jetant, limite sur elle

\- je…

\- ouvre.

\- je ne suis pas sensée commander le jour de mon anniversaire, demanda Clarke

\- jamais, mais si tu ne veux pas ouvrir, je le fais. dit Raven

\- jamais. Rit Clarke. Puis elle ouvrit le cadeau qu'Anya lui avait remis. Et là, les larmes s'échappèrent.

\- à part ça tu ne pleures jamais. Railla Raven

\- la ferme. Bredouilla-t-elle. Ils avaient réparés la montre de son père. Merci, pour tout.

\- ça y est on a perdu blondie.

\- on peut récupérer les tableaux sans soucis alors, dit Bellamy

\- même si elle se dresse sur notre chemin, je m'en occuperais, dit Echo, un sourire malfaisant sur le visage. Je plaisante, je plaisante, dit-elle en voyant le regard des autres. Enfin. Je plaisante. Sinon, je sais que Lexa me tue.

\- je ne dirais rien qui puisse se retourner contre moi. Dit celle-ci le sourire aux lèvres.

\- faut pas toucher à Clarke, tu ne le sais pas encore, dit Octavia, morte de rire après avoir vu le visage rouge de Lexa

\- on peut m'expliquer pour mes tableaux.

\- Raven ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda Lexa

\- surprise, dit celle-ci.

\- vraiment pire qu'une gamine.

\- bref, pendant qu'on fouillait ta maison, on a trouvé ton atelier et tu es douée, très douée

\- surtout pour certains portraits.

\- bref, comme jasper a dit à ce moment-là, ils vont nous aider à égayer notre immeuble, mais le portrait de moi, je le garde pour mon bureau, ou le hall, pour enfin montrer qui est à la tête de cette entreprise, ou, en fait je sais pas, on verra

\- euh

\- rien à dire.

\- si vous en voulez, je peux en faire, mais…

\- ah, on t'a dit de te taire. Dit Raven

\- on te payera pour ça, dit Lexa

\- ça va pas non. Prends les pas de soucis.

\- merci

\- c'est pas tout ça. Mais il serait temps d'y aller. dit Bellamy. Sinon, les enfants vont finir par s'endormir avant de pouvoir vraiment en profiter

\- ou ça ? demanda Clarke

\- à la fête foraine, faut bien finir ta journée. Dit Raven

\- oh, elle réfléchit. Allez-y sans moi, dit Clarke

\- non, non pas moyen.

\- je suis fatiguée. Je vous remercie pour cette journée, mais je suis HS, je n'ai plus trop l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

\- viens, la supplia Lexa, au pire je te porterais si tu n'en peux plus

\- elle en est capable, dit Anya

\- non, c'est bon, vas-y, vas t'amuser.

\- mais…

\- va, et encore merci pour tout. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je vais aller me reposer une petite heure, et après ça ira mieux.

\- je viendrais te chercher

\- tu n'as jamais vu Clarke dormir. Une heure pour elle, veut dire 3 heures.

\- la ferme, je suis une marmotte, j'y peux rien. Tous rirent. Va, Lexa. Madi, Aden, amusez vous bien. Pas de folie

\- ben non. Dit Madi.

\- essaye d'éviter que Raven se mette de la barbe à papa partout.

\- oh non, c'est pas drôle sinon. Dit Madi.

\- oh, je crois que je vais exploser ma mémoire de téléphone si je vois ce genre de truc. Dit Octavia. Pour le futur, Linc, dit-elle en voyant le regard de son mari, sait-on jamais,

\- ben voyons.

\- allez, oust tout le monde, dit Clarke, amusez-vous bien

\- hé, dit Lexa en claquant des doigts

\- oui Heda. Clarke fut abasourdit quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Au signal de Lexa, ils avaient tous débarrassé la table.

\- impressionnant

\- ça m'arrive de temps en temps. A plus tard Clarke. Repose-toi bien. Dit Lexa en lui serrant la main.

Clarke se retrouva toute seule, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais cru passer une telle journée. Elle, qui a toujours détesté fêter son anniversaire, voilà qu'elle n'attendait plus le prochain qu'avec impatience. Elle regarda les 2 dessins et sourit. C'est vrai. On ressentait bien l'amour qui transparaissait dessus. Elle les rangea, bien à la vue de tous, elle les encadrerait plus tard et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle commença à monter doucement les marches. Evitant de faire tomber ses béquilles et tenant la rambarde de la main gauche, quand soudainement, ses béquilles furent saisies. Elle se retourna et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Lexa.

\- Lexa, qu'est ce que ?

\- je veux juste t'aider après je m'en irais.

Clarke sourit et accepta.

Elles avancèrent lentement vers la chambre de Clarke. Elle avait évité le plus possible cette pièce quand ils étaient venus fouillés alors quand elle arriva, Lexa ne put que sourire devant tous les dessins qui recouvrait la pièce. Cela allait du paysage, aux animaux ainsi que des portraits, de Madi principalement, mais aussi des ses parents et Raven. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se reconnaissant sur pas mal de dessins. Elle ne dit rien, et déposa les béquilles, juste à côté du lit. Elle lui sourit et s'apprêta à partir mais Clarke l'en empêcha, enfermant sa main dans la sienne.

\- pars pas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Clarke…

\- pars pas

\- je ne veux pas t'o… mais elle ne put finir sa phrase que Clarke l'embrassa. Elle défaillit sous se baiser mais fut retenu par Clarke.

\- fallait pas revenir alors, sourit-elle

\- mais…

\- j'en ai envie depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu. Tu t'en souviens au moins ? Minauda Clarke

\- c'est petit ça, très petit. Clarke l'embrassa de nouveau. Arrête, sinon, je ne pourrais pas me retenir et les autres m'attendent

\- les connaissant, je ne crois pas, ils doivent faire des paris

\- Clarke, dit Lexa en la regardant dans les yeux après qu'elle l'ait vu se tenir le t-shirt. Tu n'es pas obligé

\- si, car, elle rit, je n'en peux plus de cette torture. Tu me rends folle. Et, tout le monde a des cicatrices, non ?

\- je ne t'abandonnerais pas, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle après avoir vu une étincelle d'inquiétude dans son regard. Clarke souffla et commença à soulever son t-shirt. Lexa ne la quitta pas du regard. Et heureusement qu'elle s'était déjà occupée de Finn, sinon, elle l'aurait tué une nouvelle fois. Parfaite, non c'est moi ça, tu me l'as dit assez souvent.

\- hé

\- ne dis pas le contraire, toi tu es juste magnifique, oui, magnifique. Dit-elle en l'embrassant d'abord chastement, avant que leurs corps ne commencent à s'embraser. Clarke tomba sur le lit et Lexa évita de justesse un coup de son pied plâtré.

\- oh désolé

\- ça va être du sport avec toi, je le sens

\- idiote

\- recule et laisse-toi faire. Je dois rattraper ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois.

\- encore désolé

\- tu le seras moins, dans pas longtemps

\- quoi. Et là Clarke perdit la notion du temps. Oh god,

\- non Lexa, Clarke éclata de rire à ça et finit par éclater en sanglot. Lexa se releva et la regarda inquiète. Hé, hé ça va aller, ça va aller

\- je suis désolée, Lexa, je, …. Ce n'est pas toi, loin de là, je… désolée

\- arrête de t'excuser, c'est assez gênant. Hé, ça va aller. dit-elle en se relevant. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un pleure alors que je suis avec cette personne dans le même lit. Euh, je veux dire, je ne devrais pas dire ça alors que tu es avec moi, car, c'est très gênant. Qu'est ce que tu dois penser de moi si je te parle de mon passé alors qu'on est dans le même lit et… Clarke lui caressa le visage

\- tu t'enfonces. Pas la première fois en plus

\- de ta faute ça. C'est depuis que je te connais

\- j'aime bien, tu es trop mignonne quand tu es comme ça.

\- ça va mieux ?

\- oui, désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Trop plein d'émotions

\- je me doute et tu ne l'as jamais eu, surtout avec moi dans les parages

\- vantarde, sourit-elle

\- oh et j'ai trouvé le gage que tu me dois. Elle le lui murmura alors à l'oreille

\- tout dépend de toi ça, rit-elle

\- ne jamais douter d'un Woods, tu t'en rendras compte assez vite

\- ça c'était une journée de ouf, s'écria Raven suivi des autres quand elle passa la porte d'entrée.

\- fatigante surtout, dit Lincoln

\- oh c'était génial, bande de vieux croulants,

\- on n'a rien dit, nous

\- ouais, ouais mais…Raven s'arrêta alors en entendant quelque chose. Puis éclata de rire, suivi des autres.

\- je crois que je vais dormir ailleurs. Vite dehors, je ne veux pas traumatiser plus les enfants.

\- ils dorment.

\- mais mes oreilles sont encore si innocentes.

\- qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Dit Echo, tu dois être la pire de tous.

\- qui a parié, rappelle-moi, demanda Bellamy

\- tout le monde, tu es censé me soutenir, en plus.

\- oui mais j'ai perdu mon pari. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles allaient le faire, juste se câliner.

\- tu es trop romantique

\- beurk, dit Octavia. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ? Donc tu payes le resto le prochain coup

\- oui O

\- bien, je vais me régaler

\- ce n'est pas tout ça, mais Anya tu m'héberges ?

\- hein pourquoi moi ?

\- car ton neveu et Madi sont endormis, et que celle-ci ne peut décemment pas se pointer chez elle dans ces conditions. Et moi non plus. Elle réfléchit. Si, mais non. Elles ont mis trop de temps pour y arriver. Donc tu nous héberges, et tu te tais

\- Linc, O ? Supplia Anya

\- je lui donne raison. A demain. Et il partit avec sa femme, suivi des autres. Raven rit

\- c'est réglé alors. Elle passa la tête à la porte et écouta encore. Elle est enfin heureuse

\- Lexa aussi.

\- on va leur faire la misère demain ?

\- et comment ? Allons-y.

\- tu n'as rien entendu, s'arrêta Clarke. Lexa tendit l'oreille

\- laisse, ils vont repartir

\- oh, dit en comprenant Clarke

\- oui, on est morte demain. Ils ne vont pas nous rater

\- sans regret, loin de là

\- tu m'étonnes

\- tu es pareille

\- je ne peux dire le contraire, sourit-elle.

\- tais-toi et continue

\- bien princesse. Clarke la regarda étrangement. Cela te va bien, je trouve

\- donc obéis à ta princesse, plus vite que ça.

\- à vos ordres princesse

\- bien Heda. Je savais que j'allais vous faire obéir. Quelqu'un a enfin réussi à mettre la grande Lexa Woods à ses pieds

\- pour mon plus grand plaisir et seulement parce que c'est toi.

Clarke l'embrassa alors doucement et ne la quitta plus. Car elle était enfin heureuse et entière.


End file.
